


Mascot

by EmpireMurderer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Interns & Internships, Poor Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/pseuds/EmpireMurderer
Summary: University AU - Phasma is extorted into becoming the mascot for the University she works for.  No one knows it's really her under the chrome plated uniform, not even Rey the intern who is pining for the tall, blonde assistant director, but she has her suspicions...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure fluff piece. Be warned.
> 
> Also, while I did go to college, I never really participated in college life so details might seem sketchy. Sorry about that. Hope it doesn't detract from the story.

The start of the fall semester meant new interns.  Phasma met five of them today.  Poe Dameron was ushering them around, introducing them to anyone who would give a damn.

“And this is Phasma, one of our assistant director of athletics.”  Poe casually waved over a hand and a smile to her while she sat at her desk eating a granola bar.  She kind of wished she had known they were coming, she would not have shoved the whole thing in her mouth.  She swiveled her chair around to face them, wiping the crumbs off her hoodie.

“Hello.”  She said nicely, shaking each person’s hand.  Like all the interns, Phasma knew they were seniors majoring in media relations or athletics.  She knew this because she had been an intern only five years earlier.

“Hello.”  The five said simultaneously.  They were of all colors this time.  She noted how the young black man had a nice face and the Asian girl looked quite nervous.  She shook the hand of the taller, white girl with long brown hair last.   _Looks like Armie’s type_ , she thought. _I wonder if I should warn her about him _.__   The girl gave Phasma a bright smile and then she followed Poe with the rest of the interns.

“Damn, those interns get prettier and prettier every year.”  Unkar Plutt replied as he stared at them walking away.  He was a fat, odious man who she barely tolerated.  No one else could put up with him and so she was given the cubicle across from his.  She simply shook her head disgustedly at him and went back to work.

 

She learned their names a few days later.  She found them taking a lunch break together at precisely noon, none of them feeling comfortable enough to stray from any rigid scheduling.  She struck up a conversation with the blond boy who barely looked old enough to be in college, must less a senior.  The rest seemed to sense an opportunity to get to know someone inside the department and they formed a circle around her.

“Luke.”

“Finn.”

“Rose.”

“Rey.”

“Tusk.”

“Tusk?”  Phasma questioned.  “Is that short for something?”

“Tusken.”  He answered.  He was tall and dark and had weird looking eyes.  She could tell he wanted to say it snidely but caught himself just in time.  She had an instant dislike for him.

“Your name is Phasma, right?”  The one called Rey asked.  Phasma averted her gaze from Tusk to look at her.  She could see a nervousness set in the girl and she wanted to disarm it so she gave her a smile.

“Yes.”  She replied.  “It’s a unique one.”

“I like it.”  She responded nicely.

“Thanks.”  Phasma said genuinely.

“You’re tall.”  Rose, the Asian remarked.  Phasma tried not to let herself get annoyed by it.

“Yes.  That’s true.”  She answered.  At six foot, three it was difficult for people not to notice and even more difficult not to comment on it.  Phasma had work to do.  She offered a pleasant good bye and went back to her cubicle.

 

The interns were the gophers and Phasma remembered how some people were prone to abusing their powers.  She did not want to be one of those people so she did not ask them any favors.  It was weeks later when two of them came to her.

“Uh, hello?”  A female voice asked at the opening to her cubicle.  While typing in her computer, Phasma turned her head sideways to see Rey and Finn looking at her expectantly.

“Hello.”  She smiled to them.  “Can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah, we were just wondering if you needed anything from us?”  Rey asked.  She seemed hesitant and unsure.  Phasma wasn’t understanding the question.

“I don’t think so.  Did someone say something?”  She inquired.

“Oh, no, we were just bored and thought we would find something to do.”  She said quickly.  There was no follow up and Phasma wondered if they were actually looking for something else.  When she was an intern she had been run around so much she definitely didn’t have time to ask others if they needed help.  However, the thought was nice and she did actually have something she needed done right away so she took them up on their offer.

“Do you know how to retrieve the outdates from the library?”  She asked them.  They both nodded their heads in unison.  “Do you think you could go get a few numbers for me?”

“Sure!”  Rey replied, her smile shining very suddenly.  Phasma noted she had a wonderful glow of a smile.  She really hoped Rey wasn’t going to be on Armitage Hux’s nights because he would not be a complete dick to her.  Phasma wrote down the dates and stats she needed from the school information too old to have been filed on a computer.  Rey took it and she and Finn went right away almost excitedly.  They were back in less than an hour with the information she needed.

 

Rey was both nervous and excited to be an intern at her university in the athletics department.  She wanted to be an athletic director someday and this was an excellent start for her future.  She was at the school on a softball scholarship and she certainly did not want to fail them now after the three years she had been there.  The first day was simply meeting the other interns and the employees in the athletics building.  It was a newer building of five floors next to the football stadium.  

She didn’t like Tusk but she did like the others, sensing an instant friendship with Finn right away.  Most of the people they were introduced to throughout the department were nice enough, some more than others, but no one really caught her eye like one of the assistant directors did.  She sat in a mostly barren blue cubicle, void of many personal effects, wearing faded jeans and a gray hoodie with the University logo on it.  It was her hair that had drawn her eye.  So blonde it was practically white, cut short in stringy curls.  She had sharp features, her nose, jaw, mouth all rigidly lined.  Her eyes were the color of dark blue-grey, like a thunderstorm across the ocean.  Her name was Phasma, which was not a name Rey had ever heard before and she glanced at the nameplate along the cubicle to make sure she heard right.  The few words she said were short and clipped, but enough to determine it had a strong silk to it.  Rey had never been so struck by a person’s appearance before.

Phasma turned out to be a likable person though quiet.  She always seemed to be hard at work, hunched over her computer in her cubicle, inputting stats and making adjustments to the sport schedules.  There was something about her that tugged at Rey, begging her to find some way to get to know this mysterious creature.  She convinced Finn to come with her to her cubicle and was more delighted than she should have been when Phasma gave her a little work to do, despite already having a full amount.

“Are you into her or something?”  Finn questioned her while they were on their way to the library.  He already knew she was as gay as they came.

“No.”  Rey replied, hoping it didn’t sound forced.  She honestly had no idea if she was or not.

 

Not long after, Rey and Finn would come everyday to ask Phasma if she needed anything.  After a while it was just Rey.  Phasma gave her snippets of work here and there so as not to overwhelm her with too much while she was still new.  It was a few weeks later that Phasma needed someone to compile her printed sheets together into booklets for a meeting and staple them all together.  Rey all too gladly sat on the floor of her cubicle, inches from Phasma as she sat in her chair at her computer busily making changes to the notes.  It was mostly silent working until Phasma opened a drawer in her filing cabinet and reached in, grabbing a granola bar.  She then took out a mug but sighed when she rifled around and then closed the drawer without taking anything out.

“Out of coffee.”  She said, mostly to herself.

“I can go get you some from the break room.”  Rey offered.  Phasma glanced down at her from her sitting position and shook her head with a small, grateful look.

“I can’t drink that sludge.”  She answered with a quiet laugh.  Rey felt her heart flutter at the sound.

“I think I’m going to need a coffee break.”  Phasma said as she stood up and pulled her sleeves down her arm.  Rey had noted by this time that Phasma almost always wore jeans and a hoodie, and when she was typing she would push up her sleeves to reveal surprisingly ripped forearms.

“So you want me to leave your office while you’re gone?”  Rey asked.  “I can come back when you do.”

“Nah, that’s okay.  I don’t mind if you’re here while I’m gone.  Or if you want, you can come with me.”  Phasma replied.  Rey quickly glanced up at her in surprise.  “I’m just going to the coffee shop on the corner.”  

Rey hated that place because she had been dumped there last year.

“Sounds great.”

 

It was difficult to keep up with Phasma’s long legs but Rey managed to stay with her, her three steps to every one of Phasma’s.  The coffee shop was abnormally busy for that time of day and they had to stand in line.  Rey was desperately trying to think of some way to strike up a conversation with her.  While pleasant, Phasma was notorious for not being much of a talker, especially not prone to small talk.  While she hammered around her head thinking of what to say, Phasma unintentionally made it easier on her.

“Did you get assigned to any game duties?”  She asked Rey.  The only reason Phasma asked was because she wondered if she had met Hux Jr. yet.

“Hmm?  Oh, yes, I did.”

“Out of curiosity, which ones?”

“Tuesday and Fridays.  Game prep as well as stadium usher.  I get to be the T-shirt girl too.”  Rey laughed.

“That sounds like a good deal.”  Phasma smiled.  “You’ll get to use the T-shirt cannon.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun but I’d rather just throw them up to the stands, honestly.”  Rey shrugged.  Phasma glanced at her knowingly.

“That’s how we did it when I interned.  There was no T-shirt cannon then.”

“I heard you were an intern.”  Rey remarked.

“Oh?  Who’d you hear it from?”  Phasma asked.  It was probably Poe.  He worked closely with the interns and he would remember when Phasma came through.

“I don’t remember.”  Rey lied.  She had asked Poe about Phasma and he happened to mention it but not without giving her a suspicious glare.

“Ah, well, anyway, these were our T-shirt cannons.”  Phasma said, flexing her arm and tapping her bicep jokingly.  Rey laughed wishing she could see any definition under that thick hoodie.  “I’m going to guess you’re a softball player?”

“Yes.  Did you go to our games last year?”  Rey asked, hoping Phasma recognized her as the left center fielder.  She felt disappointment when Phasma shook her head.

“No, sorry.  I’m mostly put on volleyball and basketball duty.”  She answered.

“I take it those were your specialties when you played here.”  Rey stated.  Phasma nodded.

“Yup.  Advantageous height and all.”  She shrugged.  “But when I was assigned game duty they put me just about everywhere.  I did a lot of softball games then.”

“Oh, were you also a T-shirt girl?”  Rey asked.  Phasma was actually a little embarrassed to admit to anyone what she did so she lied.

“Yeah, something like that.”  She quickly went back to the subject she had originally intended.  “So, who are you having to work with on your game nights?”

“Oh, they put a junior with me on the court as the other girl.  Her name is Mara.  I like her a lot.  We’re playing T-shirt girls to Brendol Hux’s son Armitage.”  Rey replied casually.  Phasma clenched her jaw.   _Well, that sucks for Rey_ , she thought.

“Have you met him yet?”

“Armitage?  Not yet.”  Rey shrugged.  

“Have you heard anything about him?”

“Like what?”  

Before she could say anything about Armie she was called by the barista, her thoughts forgotten while she ordered a coffee.

 

Rey knew by then of her budding crush on Phasma.  She hoped that was all it was, just a simple crush.  Stupidly, she came to Phasma’s cubicle everyday to ask her if she needed anything and she was usually met with a subtle smile and a few minor things to make her feel needed.  These interactions did nothing to quell her attraction.  Someone was bound to notice and someone did.

“You know you shouldn’t be hanging out in Phasma’s cubicle, right?”  Finn asked her one day during lunch break.

“Why not?  She’s nice enough.  I don’t mind helping her out and I certainly don’t spend all day there.”  Rey assured.

“It’ll only lead to disappointment.”

“What do you mean?”  Rey asked, suddenly unnerved.

“You know what I mean.”  Finn answered, shaking his head at her.  “She’s a lot older than you and you don’t even know if she’s gay.”

“What would I care about that?”  Rey replied though her voice sounded weak and unsure.

“You really shouldn’t torture yourself.”

 

The following Monday Rey met Armitage Hux.  He was a snidely little weasel who had apparently begged his father to let him play the mascot during games because he was thrilled about looking cool and being the center of attention.  He was not actually tall enough to fit in the heavy armor but that didn’t matter to Armie who donned it well enough that the armor didn’t look too out of place.  The biggest problem was he wasn’t really strong enough to carry the bulk for long periods of time so he simply put it on pre-game, ran out his energy early, donned it during the half and then sometimes waited to the end of the game to leave without putting it back on.  A few times he didn’t even wait till after the game ended.  He was a terrible mascot.

Rey had to play T-shirt girl to his flagging mascot and each time she and the other girl, Mara, had to carry the half-time routine on their own without the silver soldier aptly named ‘The Captain’.  The worse part was that Armie thought he was god’s gift to women and he would continually harass both Rey and Mara until they both wanted nothing to do with him.  He scowled and kicked his armor against the lockers when they refused to help him out of it, namely the guard along his groin.  They had worked with him for five games by this time and would have to suck it up for the rest of the basketball season because they were already aware it was impossible to be scheduled to a different night with a different person playing the Captain.

 

“You want me to do what?”  Phasma asked Brendol after she was summoned to the director of athletics’ office.  “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Don’t give me your sass right now, Phasma.”  Brendol complained, his face becoming red.  “I need you to do this for just tonight.”

“What’s happened to Armie?”  Phasma asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“That’s none of your business.”  Brendol stated angrily.

“I’ve put that all behind me.  This is not what I signed up for, Brendol.”

“The fuck you didn’t!”  Brendol replied, becoming his usual furious self.  “I got you here!  Without me you’d be scavenging for position in a third rate high school athletic department.”

“I would have found m-…”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t give me your bullshit.  Not even your own family would sponsor you.”

“That’s about as unfair as y-…”

“Can it, Phasma.  Do this or your career here is on questionable ground.”

“Are you threatening me?  I’m a good, hard worker.  I shouldn’t have to bow to this.”

“You’re an exceptional employee and I’d hate to lose someone as promising as you over this tiny little matter.”  Brendol continued.  Phasma glared hard at him realizing he probably would pull through on his promise.

“Fine.”  She agreed through gritted teeth.  “Just tonight.”  She turned to the door before she was called back by Brendol.

“And Phasma!  Don’t let anyone know you’re not Armie.”  Phasma paused with her hand on the doorknob.  She rolled her eyes and shook her head angrily.

“Goddammit.”

 

It had been over five years since Phasma had put on the mascot uniform.  She used to have people help her put it on but Brendol had told the T-shirt girls and some other helpers that Armie wanted some privacy so here she was on a Friday night, donning the silver armor she had not ever grown to love but tolerated as an intern all those years ago.  It was slow going and she was glad she gave herself time to put it on.  As soon as she had all the plates in place as well as the thick, heavy black cape, she put the full mask on and looked at herself in the mirror.  She had to admit, she had always thought the uniform looked great but it was heavy and unfortunately she wouldn’t be able to take it off till after the game because no one was supposed to know she wasn’t Armitage.  She knocked on her helmet twice for good luck and strolled out the small locker room made for support staff.

She immediately saw Rey and Mara standing together, leaning with their backs against the concrete stadium walls, talking animatedly.  Phasma barely knew Mara but she had at least gotten to know Rey over the last month and was glad for a familiar face.  Rey was usually a very quiet and reserved person and Phasma was surprised to see her laughing gaily with Mara and a few others, all of them joking around like a united crew.  Phasma saw Rey look her way and she waved to her.  She was stunned when Rey rolled her eyes, her smile fading completely away.

“Here he comes.”  Rey said quietly to the others and they all turned to look in her direction.

“There you are, Hux.”  The stadium manager said.  “Get on out to the court.  Try to have more energy tonight, huh?”  He said clapping his hands loudly in a peppy way.  Phasma nodded and followed Rey and Mara out onto the court.  The crowd went wild when she stepped out into the light and Rey and Mara donned fake smiles while Phasma waved to the crush of students, parents and fans of the Coruscant University basketball team.  It was a slow start as Phasma had to remember how to engage the crowd and how to get into the mood of the night.  She ran around pretending to shoot at the other basketball team with her metal blaster.  She hid children in her cape and rescued ‘damsels’ in distress in the audience.  She and the other mascot from the opposing team pretended to get into a scuffle, throwing fake punches and making fake wrestling moves.  She was impressed by the other person dressed as a blue wildcat and she wondered if it was a boy or a girl.  By halftime Phasma was sweating relentlessly but she carried on, getting the reaction from the crowd that she wanted.  Rey brought out a T-shirt cannon and Phasma took it from her and looked at it oddly before throwing it to the ground comically and then simply throwing the T-shirts into the excited crowd.  Phasma handed a T-shirt to Rey who took it without a smile and threw it.  It sailed far into the nosebleed section and Phasma lightly grabbed her throwing arm, giving the audience an exaggerated nod of impressment.  Rey took her arm away but didn’t seem as perturbed by the Captain like she had all night.  She simply arched a brow at her warily.

By the end of the night Phasma was exhausted.  She had been wearing thirty pounds of metal for five hours and as soon as she hit the locker room she threw the uniform into it’s large case and went to take a long hot shower.  By the time she was home she fumbled onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

 

During the night Rey had noted that Armitage was performing more admirably than usual.  Much more admirably.  The uniform seemed to fit him better too.  She wondered if it was him at all.

 

Next Tuesday night, during a game, Rey was at her usual post with Mara as they waited for Armie to come out of the lockers.  He clattered out finally and slunk his way towards them.

“You did great on Friday.”  The manager told him.  Try to hit all those high notes again.”  The head nodded.  Rey stepped in front of him.

“Was that really you on Friday night?”  She asked him accusingly.  A muffled voice came from beneath the helmet but Rey couldn’t understand it at all.

“What?”  She said.  The helmet was yanked off and a red face glared back at her.

“I said, the fuck you think it was?”  Armie replied nastily.  Rey flinched back.  He shoved the helmet back over his head and entered the stadium.  As the Captain, he was downright awful that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets bad news. Oh, and Phasma gets bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo shows up in this chapter and he isn't at all the Ben you would recognize. I basically just used his physical appearance.
> 
> Also, I totally admit Rey is on creepy levels of obsessed but I'm just going to chalk it up to youth and inexperience with emotions.

Rey could not stop her downward descent into madness.  Every day she woke up thinking about Phasma and every night she went to bed thinking about all the little interactions between them.  At first sight of her, Rey’s heart would thunder in her chest, her mouth going dry, appetite completely reduced to ashes because of that fair crown of white gold.  She was at least rational enough to not give off such obvious vibes around the office but her roommates had to hear about Phasma enough to roll their eyes every time Rey uttered her name.

“Jesus, Rey, you’ve got to calm down.”  Leia told her.

“Yeah, you’re getting kind of obsessed.”  Noted Aphra.

“I know, but she’s sooo…”  Rey cut off not having the right word to say.  Nothing seemed strong enough to emphasize how great Phasma was.

“Do you know if she likes you?”

“She talks to me.  That’s more than she does for most others.”  Rey shined.

“But does she like you?  Is she even gay?”  Leia asked.

“Or bi?”  Aphra added.

“I don’t know.  She could be.”  Rey mused.  She had obviously often wondered that very question but there wasn’t much way of knowing.  Phasma was locked down tight.

 

A few weeks later, Rey went to see if Phasma needed anything when she spotted balloons floating above the cubicle.  She went to investigate and found a man placing a large bouquet of flowers on Phasma’s desk.  His back was to her.  

Unckar was not at his desk and she snuck into his cubicle, pretending to be busy with something while she surveyed this stranger.  He was about Phasma’s age and height but more built with dirty blond hair and nice blue eyes.  He was stupidly handsome.

“What the hell?”  Rey heard Phasma say a few steps away, probably having spotted the balloons.  Rey was able to note the man’s face light up as he heard her, then approach Phasma with arms extended out.

“Captain!”  He shouted gleefully as he came to her, wrapping his arms around her waist in a large bear hug.  He then followed suit by loudly singing her happy birthday.  She plopped her hand over his mouth before the second line.

“Jaime.  Why are you here?”  She asked, though she seemed rather amused.  He spoke into her hand and she pulled it away.

“I came to wish you a happy birthday, obviously!”  He replied as if she were daft.

“I mean, here, in the city?”  She responded, rolling her eyes at him.

“I came to win you back.”  He said with a radiating smile.  

“No you didn’t.”

“When have I ever not tried?”  He answered sounding both playful and serious.  Phasma groaned, shaking her head at him.

“Do you have a conference or something?”

“No.  Let me take you out to lunch.”  He responded.  Phasma looked at her watch.

“You’re lucky.  You caught me at a good time.”  She said.  His eyes lit up once again.

“Ah!  Great!  And then afterwards maybe we can go back to your place and have dessert.”  He said smugly with more than enough sass.  Phasma shushed him irritably.

“What part of ‘we’re broken up’ do you not understand?”

“What?”  He shrugged.  “I rather miss our mid-afternoon rendezvous’.  Phasma grabbed her jacket and they walked together towards the elevators.  Rey came slowly out of the cubicle, regretting all that she had heard.  That night her two roommates had to patiently hold her hand while she irrationally cried over the details of Phasma’s past.  They settled in for ice cream and pizza while they binge watched a season of Rey’s favorite show, Outland Base.  It made Rey feel better, mostly because she had the friends to understand her rare, overbearing emotions and because it helped that she had an attraction to the show’s main female lead.

 

The balloons were gone by the next day but the flowers were still there.  After yesterday’s epiphany, Rey wondered if she should steer a wide berth from her latest, and honestly only, obsession but she just could not stop herself from chasing Phasma.  She knocked on the cubicle and was pleased to see Phasma light up when she saw her.

“Hey, how’s it going?”  Phasma asked her.

“Fine.  What are these for?”  She asked, pointing at the flowers.  She got a sense everyone was asking her about them that day.  Phasma rolled her eyes and glanced at them disparagingly.

“Oh, just something from a friend.”

“For your birthday?”  Rey asked.

“Yup.”  Phasma simply acknowledged.

“Ah.  Twenty-five?”  Rey questioned.

“Twenty-eight.”  Phasma corrected.  Split second math.  Phasma was six years older than her.

“Seems quite nice for just a friend.”  Rey continued nosily.

“Eh, I guess former roommate would be more adequate.”  Phasma shrugged.  Rey’s heart sank.  She already knew he had once been her boyfriend.  It was somehow so much worse that he had been a live-in boyfriend.  It was killing her inside that Phasma was not gay like she had really hoped but she still held out that she might at least be bi.

“Can I help out in any way?”  Rey asked her.

“Yeah, but not right now.  Could you come back in a few hours?”  Phasma asked her.  Rey readily nodded her head.

 

“Well, she’s not gay.”  Rey told Finn while they were on their lunch break.  She had been so distraught yesterday that she had holed herself up in a stock room, doing the inventory, trying desperately hard not to cry while at work.

“Aw, sorry to hear that.”  Finn responded.  She could tell he was itching to say ‘I told you so’ but he left it alone and she was grateful.  He sidled up next to her and hugged her then whispered into her ear.  “But it doesn’t hurt to look once in a while.”  She glanced at him and noted he was giving her a knowing look.  She laughed.

“I wish there was some way of looking past the hoodies.”  Rey smiled.

“I shouldn’t do this but…”  Finn led off.

 

The next morning, which was a Friday, Finn took Rey to the football stadium early.  He had told her to wear her jogging gear and he was with her looking equally as ready to workout.

“Why are we here?”  Rey asked him.  She was not unaccustomed to exercise, she was a sport’s enthusiast after all, but she was more relaxed in a gym and not particularly a giant stadium.

“You’ll see.”  He winked at her.  He set them out on a light pace around the track.  It was hardly five minutes later when he pointed and Rey followed his finger to a man and a woman running at top speed into the stadium, running past everyone else and then sprinting towards the goal post, both vying to be the first to reach it.  Rey noted immediately it was Phasma and some dark haired man she had never seen.  They were both fast and strong and outshining everyone who was there.

They tumbled to the post, the man reaching it a half-second earlier as he touched it and went sprawling into the grass beside it.  Phasma tripped over him, practically face planting into the ground and they both came up laughing.  Rey felt immediate jealousy seething green throughout her veins but she also had her interest turned to Phasma’s clothes, which were certainly not the jeans and hoodie she was used to seeing her in.  She had a blue running T-shirt on that was tight across her breasts.  Her white running shorts came down to mid-thigh.   _ _Legs for days__ , Rey thought admiringly.  She was surprised when Finn started jogging them to where the two had fallen.

“I think you lost today, Phasma!”  He shouted to her.  Rey felt her stomach boil when Phasma turned her head to see who had called her.

“Ah, Finn!”  She waved to him.  “I didn’t lose!  I came in second place!”  

She and the man came walking, still winded, towards them, hands on hips and flat stomachs bent forward for air.  Rey’s stomach was tensely knotted as they approached them.  Phasma finally lit her eyes on Rey and they opened wide in surprise before a thin smile shone across her lips.  Phasma’s friend said something to her and she nodded and waved him with her.  He stayed by her side closely.  Rey didn’t like him already.

“Did you do the whole campus today?”  Finn asked as they were close enough to speak without shouting.  Both Phasma and the man shook their heads.

“Nope.”  The man said.  “We did the whole campus and the old arena.”  He laughed.  He was about as tall as Phasma, maybe an inch less, but with dark wavy hair and a strange facial hair complexion that was dark against his pale skin.  He was probably Phasma’s age and was equally as fit as her though he had way more mass in his chest and arms.  Now that Phasma was closer Rey could see her legs were completely striated with cords of muscle running down beneath the skin.  Her shoulders and back were clearly more built than she had noticed.  All the intense running had flushed her face, sweat dripping out of her gold hair.  Rey felt more than enough arousal than she cared for right now.

“Isn’t that like ten miles?”  Finn asked.

“Yeah, something like that.”  Phasma returned, her voice still wavering with the intensity of her workout.  Rey was unsettled to find Phasma’s eyes on her.  It was like she was reading her thoughts and she was afraid she could tell how infatuated she was with her.

“I haven’t seen you here before.”  Phasma smiled at Rey.

“Uh, Finn brought me here.  This is my first time.”  She responded, hoping her voice didn’t sound as shaky as she thought it might.  Phasma nodded and then pointed to the man behind her.

“Hey, Ben, this is Rey, one of the interns.”

“Oh, so this is Rey!”  Ben exclaimed.  Rey was surprised.  What could he know about her?  “Phasma tells me you’re one of the good ones.”  She didn’t know what he meant by that.  He seemed to see that and he followed up.  “Of the interns, that is.”

“Ah, I hope so.”  She shyly said, looking at Phasma.  It pleased her that Phasma had spoken about her.  It gave her a soft flutter to know she thought about her outside of work even if it wasn’t in the context she wanted.

“Yeah,”  Phasma acknowledged.  “This is Ben, one of my good friends.”  She said thumbing back at him.  “He works for the Coruscant Senators.”

“Pitching assistant manager.”  He stated, taking Rey’s hand and giving it a firm shake.  Rey could see why Phasma had spoken about her now.  She sometimes wore her Coruscant Senators T-shirt to work.  She was stunned to have an introduction to someone inside the baseball team.  Immediately Rey was much nicer to him, sensing Phasma was helping her network.

“Oh, wow, I’m a big Senator’s fan!”  She replied.  “Please tell me Krill Packard is a nice guy.  It would hurt me if he was a giant dick.”

“He’s a nice guy!”  Ben laughed.  “Leave your worries behind on that one.”

“I followed his pitching career since he left University.”  She said, striking up a conversation about one of her favorite subjects.  Ben was nice enough to talk to her about it, never hinting that he was annoyed, until Phasma looked at her watch and recommended it was time to hit the showers.

“Yes, Captain.”  Ben mock saluted her.  Rey was stunned as that was the second time she was referred as such in a matter of days.

“We don’t want to be late for work.”  Phasma excused.  They took their leave, jogging back to the entrance to the stadium.  Finn turned to Rey as she watched Phasma run, her stride perfectly long and lean.

“Is that her boyfriend?”  Rey asked Finn.

“I don’t know.  I’ve only met him once before.  It’s possible though.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I only found out last week.  I didn’t want you to freak out that she liked men.  Also that she shows up here almost every day wearing very light clothing.  I figured you’d be stalking her if you knew.”

“I promise not to stalk her.”  Rey said.  “Thanks for coming out here with me.”

“No problem.  Just try to get over your giant crush, all right?”

“Don’t worry, it’s already fading now that I know I have less chance.  Like you said, it doesn’t hurt to look though.”

 

 

“How old are you, Rey?”  Phasma randomly asked Rey as they stood at the copier, printing out notes for the meeting later.  Rey quirked a brow, a spurt of longing jolting her heart at the question.

“Twenty-two.”

“What are you and Finn doing Saturday night?”  Phasma continued questioning.  If Finn hadn’t also been involved in her statement, Rey would have thought she was asking her out.

“Nothing that I know of.”  Rey replied.  She actually couldn’t remember but if she did she was going to cancel.

“Do you remember my friend Ben that you met last Thursday at the stadium?  His department is having a shindig at one of the bars downtown.  Got the whole bar to themselves.  Do you want to come?  You might be able to meet some of the pitchers and managers.”  Phasma replied.  Rey looked at her with wide-eyes, an excitement filled her.

“Yes, I want to come!”  Rey exclaimed.

“Great.  What’s your phone number, I’ll text you details later.”  Phasma said as she brought out her phone from her pocket.  Rey gave her the number and Phasma immediately called it, the tone ringing from inside Rey’s own pocket.

“Is that the tune from Ouland Base?”  Phasma laughed.  Rey nodded, again in surprise.

“Yeah, that’s my favorite show.”

“Mine too!”  Phasma claimed.  “Did you watch last weeks episode?”  This launched them on a conversation about the show, causing Rey’s nerves to spark on end.  Anything that had to do with Phasma caused a surge of blood racing to her heart and, well, other parts.  As they spoke, Rey could not help but study her blue eyes, dark and heady like a deep sea, and her blond hair that was like strings of sunshine highlighted in every shade of gold imaginable.  When Phasma laughed it was not like the wholehearted laughs Rey was prone to but it still caused Rey to inwardly beam delightedly.  While Rey felt her hope for any sexual encounter with Phasma decline into nothing, she still admired her, wishing to know what it felt like to run her fingers through her hair or kiss those soft lips.  It was okay to fantasize as long as it didn’t bleed into reality, she told herself.

 

“Brendol, have you gone mad?”  Phasma gritted angrily.

“I need you to do this.  No more questions.”  Brendol Hux commanded.

“I already saved Armie’s ass a month ago.  I’m not exactly happy to do it again.”

“How about your own ass then?”  Brendol tensed.  Phasma glared at him angrily.

“There are others who are tall enough to be the mascot.  Why me?”

“Because you already know how.  And because I trust you not to run your mouth off.”

“How long will he be gone?”  Phasma asked, considering her options.

“A month.  That’s only eight games.”

“Oh, only eight?  Well, when you put it that way…”

“Do it, or don’t.  It’s your job that’s on the line.”

Phasma sighed and looked away.

“This is ridiculous.  You’re making this too hard on everyone.”

“Thank you, Phasma.  You’re excused.”  Brendol related, sensing her capitulation.  Phasma grunted at him and strolled out angrily.

 

On Friday night Phasma went to the locker room unnoticed and put on the Couscant Captain uniform.  She never thought she’d find herself in this getup again, but that was what she thought last time.  She sighed, knocked on her helmet twice and exited the locker room.

“Hey, so your father said you didn’t want anyone helping you put on the uniform again.”  The manager said as he came to her.  “Let me just check your plates, all right?”  He seemed to be slightly nervous as he asked, perhaps afraid of blowback from the boss’ son.  Phasma lifted her arms and stood still while the manager looked her over.  She could see Rey and Mara and a few others eyeing her from down the entrance, glancing at her with scorn.  It pained her to see them, especially Rey who she had come to like in the past few months, treating her this way, however she couldn’t fault them as they all thought she was a self-entitled boy with a malicious attitude.  The manager nodded affirmatively and Phasma put her arms down, walking with head low in a way that she thought might disarm the group.  No one wished her luck as she went out into the stadium, lights activating on her as soon as she appeared.

Phasma was the height of the night.  The Coruscant basketball team got their asses handed to them but Phasma played it all off in good fun.  She did her usual antics, pretending to shoot opposing teams with her blaster, carrying people away from ‘danger’ and pretending to be a bodyguard for random people in the crowd.  She took the t-shirt cannon away from Rey again and had her toss them out into the crowd, nodding approvingly at each well thrown prize.  When the kiss cam was going on, Phasma would sit next to a pretty girl in the bleachers and then when the camera would undoubtedly point to them, Phasma would lean over and pretend to kiss the girl’s mother or father.  At the end of the night she saw a scrawny boy in the stadium looking forlorn over the loss of his team and Phasma lifted him into her arms and carried him away.  She took him all the way to the locker rooms where the basketball team was assembling sadly.  She planted them at their feet and then placed her hands on her hips.  When everyone looked expectantly at her she pretended to be annoyed and indicated to the boy to ask for autographs.  She then brought the players in to give the older teen a group team hug.  It lifted all their spirits.

Rey watched with narrowed eyes from beyond the entrance at the Hux boy in the Captain’s uniform.  It certainly didn’t seem like a homophobic narcissist to carry a young man down to the locker rooms to cheer everyone up.  She had her doubts again.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma realizes there's something about Rey. Rey gets sneaky.

The next night Phasma texted directions to the Coruscant Senator’s party.  Rey was thrilled when Finn pulled up in his beat-up Ford Fiesta and Phasma was already in front of the venue waiting for them.

“Hey, don’t get too excited.”  Finn quickly whispered to her.

“I won’t.”  She assured him harshly before getting out.  Phasma was not wearing her usual hoodie and jeans.  She actually looked more girly than Rey had ever seen her.  Wearing a dark blue blouse, black skirt and heels gave her an even more impressive presence.  She was also wearing light makeup, highlighting her dark blue eyes, which Rey could not seem to stop giddily soaking up the sight of her.  

Phasma brought them in and re-introduced them to Ben who happily introduced them to people he worked with, knowing both of them were looking to network.  Ben and Rey stuck together most of the night as they had quite a lot of common interests.  When they both proclaimed Anakin Skywalker as the most underrated closer in baseball history there was simply no way to stop their circle-jerk.  They rambled on about pitching stats and favorite game highlights from their past heroes.

Phasma had seen how easy and light Rey’s cadence was with others before though it didn’t cease to surprise her because she seemed so shy and withdrawn around her even after all these months.  Rey laughed loudly and genuinely and managed to draw a good crowd among her as they jumped in for a friendly debate that she and Ben had already started.  Perhaps it was her easy candor or her knowledge of baseball history but she was clearly one of the more popular ones at the bar.  She spoke with a maturity not so inherent in someone so young and it was fascinating to watch her interact with different people, able to drop anyone’s guard if they were skeptical about her.  It was at that moment that Phasma noted how pretty she was, her long brown hair silky along her lean face, thin, wiry body that looked soft and yet toned, pleasant smile that made you feel like you were special.  She didn’t know how she had missed that earlier in the months.  Rey flickered her eyes at Phasma and shot her a radiant smile.  It lingered long enough that the brightness of Rey forced Phasma to turn away uncomfortably.  There was a flush that started in her ears and cascaded through her face and neck, burning at the shyness that had unreasonably possessed her.

 

Rey was still strongly infatuated with Phasma but was able to keep it at bay.  There was something freeing about hopelessness so instead of pining Rey decided she was merely admiring from now on.  What she didn’t know was that Phasma was firmly in the bisexual camp, having absolutely no preference for either men or women.  Type didn’t really matter though friendly and in shape were generally her propensities.  Perhaps it was due to age or differing power dynamics but she hadn’t noticed Rey until that night when Rey showed a confidence and motivation that seemed above most of her peers.  It might have also been the dress Rey wore, showing off her toned arms and flat stomach.  Either way, Phasma was somewhat uncomfortable with the feelings she suddenly had for the younger woman that felt borderline inappropriate.  Luckily they were only budding and she thought to quash them by getting her mind off of Rey.  She turned on her favorite show, Outland base, eagerly watching the scenes with the lead female character due to her attraction to her.

 

On Monday, Rey came by Phasma’s desk to ask her if she needed anything.  Phasma happily gave her some busy work, allowing her to work in her cubicle close by.  Phasma told herself it wasn’t so she could study Rey’s features under a new light.  Now that she had realized how attractive Rey was, it teased her longingly.  As soon as Rey was done Phasma sent her on her way, not liking how Rey seemed to be effecting her behavior.

 

That afternoon Phasma decided she would need a haircut now that she would be sweating under the Captain’s uniform for the next few weeks.  She went and got it cut, pleased with the shorn feminine look the hairdresser had given her.  Looking in the mirror, Phasma rubbed her hand through her short locks, taking way too long to figure out which direction to spike her hair.

 

Phasma was in her cubicle when Rey came striding in the next day.  She managed to catch Rey’s expression as her eyes lit upon her haircut.

“Wow, that looks good!”  Rey remarked genuinely.  Phasma rubbed a hand along the back of her neck reflexively.

“Thanks.  I used to have it this way.  Thought I’d do it again.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely a good look for you.”  Rey confirmed.  Phasma turned back to her computer hoping the screen’s light would camouflage her blush.  “So, anything I can help you with?”

Phasma handed Rey a stack of paper to separate into groups and then staple them into booklets for the assistant director’s meeting.  Rey sat down on the floor like she always did and started working.  Phasma would glance at her every now and then, noting how cute she was hunched over in the corner, tongue peeking out occasionally as she used the stapler that tended to stick.  It took Rey a little longer than Phasma thought it should but she wasn’t the one having to do it so she certainly didn’t mind.  As soon as Rey was done an hour later she stood up and stacked the stapled documents onto her desk beside her.

“All done.”  Rey stated, turning against the desk and leaning her bum along it.  She was surprisingly close to Phasma, looking down at her with her hands planted along the edge of the desk.  Phasma looked up at her and realized how closely Rey stood beside her.  She had to crane her neck to look into her brown eyes that gazed at her with a smile.  

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”  Rey asked her, her voice low and soft like she was insinuating something.  It felt almost like she was flirting.  Phasma felt her heart beat rapidly, a flush creeping along her collar.  She managed to shake her head no.

“You’ve been quite helpful already, thank you.”  Phasma answered, her voice coming out surprisingly quiet and husky.

“Okay.”  Rey shrugged, her smile still shining upon Phasma.  She stood up to leave, brushing closely behind Phasma.  Phasma felt the tips of Rey’s fingers gently slide across the back of her hairline as she walked past, sending goosebumps raising.

“I really do like the hair.”  Rey said as she glanced back at Phasma warmly before disappearing out of the cubicle.  Phasma had no way of answering.  Her breath had caught in her throat.

 

Later that night Phasma was again on mascot duty against her will.  As much as she hated it she at least knew she was oddly good at it and able to engage the crowd with her indefatigable energy and strength.  She had noted in the past that people of all manner loved to be carried by the silver stormtrooper so she took to that more frequently.  She usually scoped out the audience before the game started, looking for a wiry and thin student in the crowd to carry off.  It didn’t matter the gender.  

Tonight she attempted to carry off one of the professors over her shoulder, picking up the small, beloved calculus teacher who laughed as he was slung over her in a fireman’s carry.  The crowd went wild.

She somehow coaxed the coach of the basketball team onto her back.  He was tall and heavy but Phasma piggybacked him from the court to the stadium entrance at the revelry of the audience.

After hours of blaster shooting and crowd stirring, by the end of the night Phasma was drained.  She walked heavily towards the locker rooms stopping for an instance to pick up an unopened water bottle sitting in one of the communal ice chests.  She was so parched that she looked around the area, making sure there was no one around before hiding in a dark corner, perching her helmet atop her head, opening the bottle and guzzling it all down in one smooth gulp.  She had just enough time to slap her helmet back on just as she heard people approaching.

“So do you want to go then?”  Asked a male voice.  Phasma was pretty sure it sounded like Finn the intern.  It was confirmed shortly when he rounded the corner and into view.  Rey was walking side-by-side with him.

“Yes!  I need that.  Ugh, I swear to god, Phasma has been driving me crazy all day.”  Rey replied.  At the mention of her name, Phasma flinched causing all her armor to quietly rattle.  Both Finn and Rey snapped their heads in her direction, immediately scowling when they noticed her standing in a darkened corner.

“Goddammit, Hux…”  Rey grimaced as she and Finn stopped and glared at her with obvious annoyance.  “Don’t say anything about what you just heard.”  She threatened, her finger pointed at her menacingly.  Phasma shook her head rapidly.  The two gave her a tense stare before moving on.  

Phasma felt a painful sadness sweep through her body, tinging every muscle with a dull anguish.  How had she driven Rey crazy?  She certainly hadn’t meant to.  Was it all the work she had given her?  Was it something else?  Phasma hadn’t noticed anything from Rey that indicated she was upset or annoyed with her.  She had thought they were getting along well.

She walked back to the lockers with a slow step as her mind replayed the moment earlier.  Maybe it was a different Phasma, though that seemed impossible since she had never met or heard of another person with her name.  She thought maybe she had heard incorrectly, although she was almost one hundred percent positive that Rey had said her name.  She barely registered her ritual of taking off the armor and storing it in it’s case, her thoughts incessantly racking to any moment that had possibly caused Rey to grow impatient with her.  The only interaction they had had today was when she was sitting in her cubicle putting the meeting notes together.  Phasma had enough conversations with Rey to know that she was hoping to climb into an athletic director’s role one day so it was possible she didn’t want to be burdened with what was essentially secretary’s work.  Phasma remembered being run ragged when she was an intern and she definitely didn’t want to be like those who had taken advantage of her back in the day.

She decided she wouldn’t take up anymore of Rey’s or any of the intern’s time.  She could handle things herself anyway.  

 

“How was Phasma driving you crazy today?”  Finn asked Rey as soon as they were out of sight of that horrible Hux boy.

“Did you see her today?”  Rey practically gushed.  “That haircut!”

“Yeah, it looks all right.”  Finn agreed.

“She’s a fucking goddess.”  Rey stated, grinning uncontrollably.  “I just want to look at her all day.  Let’s hope she didn’t notice.”

 

“Hey, Phasma.”  Rey said as she popped her head into Phasma’s cubicle the next day.  “I hope you got something for me.”  The bright smile on Rey’s face seemed so genuine that Phasma would have mistaken it again as such if she hadn’t known that Rey was probably just faking her way through it  Phasma gave her a light smile and shook her head.

“No, not today, thanks.” She was surprised to see Rey’s smile slightly falter.

“Really?  Nothing?”  Rey asked again, cocking her head to the side.  Again, she sounded so sincere that Phasma could see why she was easily fooled in the past.  She shook her head, looking around her desk before looking back up at Rey in a shrugging frown.

“Nope.”

“Okay, then.  Let me know if you do though.”  Rey told her.

“Will do.”  Phasma clicked her tongue and aimed a finger gun at her.  Rey laughed and turned away.

 

The next day Rey came back.

“Hope you got something for me today.”  Rey said as she leaned against Phasma’s cubicle.  Phasma looked around again and shook her head.

“Doesn’t seem like it.”  She said.  “But thanks though.”

“Nothing?  No papers to copy?  No outdates or books from the library?  Nothing at all?”  Rey practically pleaded.  It was starting to seem strange to Phasma how much of a glutton for punishment Rey was willing to dole on herself to keep up pretenses.

“No, not today.”  Phasma answered with a shrug.

“Okay.”  Rey said hesitantly.  She slowly pulled away from her leaning position, glancing around the cubicle as if trying to catch out Phasma in a lie.  “Don’t forget to call me if you need anything.”  She said.  Phasma nodded and turned to her computer, not feeling Rey glancing back at her as she walked away.

 

“Okay, you must have something for me today, right?”  Rey asked the next day as she fully strolled into Phasma’s cubicle.  This time her smile really did seem fake, like there was an underlying emotion hidden beneath.  Phasma did her usual glancing around of her office space before casually shaking her head.

“No, sorry.”  Phasma shrugged.

“Are you sure?  I’m not busy.”  As if on cue, Unckar walked by the cubicle towards his own and upon seeing Rey stopped and pointed a fat finger at her.

“Hey, I need that play footage before three today.”  He said roughly.  Rey nodded her head at him.

“Yeah, I’ll get it to you by then.  No worries.”

“All right, girlie.”  He answered with a note of skepticism before bee-lining to his cubicle.  Phasma raised a dubious brow at her which Rey deflected with a disregarding wave of her hand.

“I’m a little busy, but I can get to anything you need.”  She responded.

“Nah, I’m good.”  Phasma answered lackadaisically.  “But thanks all the same.”  She was somewhat bewildered when Rey simply eyed her suspiciously, arms folded across her chest, a slight frown edging the side of her mouth.  There was a pause before she spoke.

“Have you spoken to Armitage Hux lately?”  Rey asked.  Phasma was taken aback by the question.

“No.  I haven’t seen him in months.”  Phasma replied truthfully.

“What about his dad?”

“Haven’t seen him this week.  Why?”

“Nothing.”  Rey said cryptically.  It was clear what she was thinking.  She was unsure if Phasma knew what Rey had said on Tuesday night.  Phasma put on her best innocent expression and that seemed to at least cause Rey to frown even deeper in confusion.  Rey edged towards the exit but attempted one more time.

“Coffee?”  She asked Phasma.  Phasma raised her mug in the air and brought it to her lips in a show of evidence.  Rey nodded sheepishly.  “Right.  Never mind then.”  She said.  She gave Phasma one more look before turning to leave.

 

That night was another basketball game that Phasma woefully wrestled the chrome onto herself in the emptiness of the locker room.  She clunked down the stadium hall in her metal gear and approached the group that often waited impatiently for her to appear.  Rey was usually laughing playfully with everyone and Phasma was surprised to see her leaning against the wall solemnly while Mara patted her arm comfortingly.  Phasma had never seen Rey in a bad mood before and it was disheartening to see such a usually lively person so distraught.  She wondered what had caused her to be this upset.

Phasma shined again though it was easy to see that Rey was not in the right frame of mind to execute her duties quite as willingly this time.  In an effort to lift her spirits, Phasma tried to invite the crowd to cheer for her in unique ways.  She would pretend to be her bodyguard, making sure anyone who approached her was patted down before giving permission to speak with her.  She made sure to recognize how great she was at tossing the T-shirts up into the crowd at half time.  The blue wildcat from the first game was back and she convinced the cat to pretend they were vying for Rey’s love, making her choose one of them.  Rey shook her head but smiled at the notion and Phasma and the wildcat playfully fought, boxing each other in a desperate attempt to win her love.  The wildcat won when Phasma took a soft uppercut to the jaw and clanked onto the floor comically.  The wildcat picked up Rey and carried her off like a prize.

 

Rey was in a much better mood by the time the wildcat had dropped her off near the entrance to the court.  The cat was not as used to carrying people off like the Captain and he hunched over trying to catch his breath after taking off his wildcat helmet.

“Oh, man…”  The boy in the costume wheezed.  He was a scruffy guy with short hair that still needed some trimming.  He looked like he could be a soccer player.

Rey fished in one of the water chests for a bottle and opened it for him.  He took it in his blue paw and downed it in four gulps of his adam’s apple, tossing it into a recycle bin nearby.  Once he had gained back his breath he indicated to Captain Coruscant who was out on the court still trying to win someone’s love now that Rey had been taken away.  

“Your Captain is really fun.  I like coming here because of him.”

“Yeah, he’s the life of the party.”  Rey nodded.

“Who is he?  He seems pretty cool.”  He asked.  Rey glanced out at the silver storm trooper playing up to the crowd and making everyone laugh.  She shook her head.

“I don’t know actually.”

“Really?”  The boy asked incredulously.  “You’ve never seen him in person?”

“Well, it’s a long story but I don’t think it’s who everyone is supposed to think it is.”  Rey shrugged.  The boy looked at her quizzically before simply nodding anyway.  He then thanked her for the water, put his cat head back on and went skipping out onto the court to pick another fight with the Captain.

 

After the conversation, Rey was intensely curious about the person currently hiding a giggling seven-year-old girl in his cape.  She was actually more invested in confirming it was not Armie under there but someone else who was clearly more friendly and adept.  She racked her brain wondering if it could be anyone she knew but she couldn’t think of any other guys who were tall enough or energetic enough to be the Captain.  As soon as the game ended she followed him at a distance, watching his every move.

When the Captain went into the locker room, Rey tried to follow him in but he saw her and pantomimed an apology before shutting the door on her and locking it from the inside.  Rey waited for ages for him to come out before remembering there was another exit on the other side.  She cursed herself out and jogged around to it but when she went in she found the room empty and the Captain’s uniform already settled into it’s crate.

 

The weekend did little to help Rey’s mood as her thoughts were often turned to Phasma who was seemingly giving her the cold shoulder.  Or, at least, the lukewarm shoulder.  At first she had thought Armie Hux had told Phasma the little he heard after the game and, out of context, had relayed it to Phasma but there were two issues with that idea.  One was that Phasma didn’t seem to care or believe anything Armie said, and two, Rey didn’t think it had been Armie in the Captain’s uniform anyway so either someone she didn’t know had told Phasma or it was something else entirely.  She had a good idea what the something else was.  There were several people who were quite aware that Rey had a sizable crush on her and there could possibly be others who had noticed.  Someone probably told Phasma about it and now she was keeping her at arm’s length, too uncomfortable around her to let her in anymore.  The revelation was both disheartening and incredibly embarrassing.  It was humiliating enough to be called out with an unrequited, overbearing admiration for Phasma but to also cause her to be uneasy around her was so much worse.  She dreaded going to work on Monday.

 

Rey steered a wide berth from Phasma, taking the long way around her desk, careful not to bump into her at any point in the day.  She hoped that the distance might cause Phasma to ease up on her guard.  At lunch, while she sat with Finn and Rose (another person who was aware of her crush though not fully understanding the scope), Finn noticed Rey being unusually quiet.

“What’s up, Rey?”  Finn asked her.  “Why are you staring into your bowl like that?”

“Phasma is avoiding me.”  Rey told him without looking up from her dull looking salad.

“Really?  How do you know?”

“I saw her at the library getting outdates today.  She knows she can ask me to get those for her.”

“To be fair, she can ask any one of us too.  Don’t take it so personally.”  Finn said, trying to cheer her up.

“I think she might have figured out I’m pretty into her.”

“Really?  She actually seems pretty oblivious.”  Rose mentioned.

“Yeah, Phasma’s smart and all but I doubt she would leap to the conclusion that you’re nuts for her on her own.”  Finn suggested.

“Did you tell her that I liked her?”  Rey asked him.  Finn adamantly shook his head.

“Of course not.  Why would I do that?”  He responded.  Rey looked to Rose questioningly but she shook her head too.

“Not me.  I didn’t even know until you mentioned it last week.”

“I wonder if someone else told her.  She seems to be uncomfortable around me.”

“Who else would tell her?”  Finn asked.  “Did you let anyone else know?”

“Just Leia and Aphra but I doubt Phasma knows them.  I wonder if someone around here noticed and then told her.”

“I doubt it.”  Rose replied.  “Even after you told me you liked her I still don’t see you acting inappropriately around her or anything.  You’re keeping it surprisingly low on the radar.”

“Hmm…”  Rey sighed.  “I wish there was a way to find out.”

As if he heard someone page for an overbearing loud-mouth, Tusk came walking in with the usual gruff look on his face.

“Hey, scumbags.”  He antagonized.  For some unfathomable reason he had regularly used the term as some form of endearment at the beginning of their internships but when he found he was being ostracized from the rest of the interns he continued to use it as a put down.

“You’re an asshole, Tusk.”  Rose declared almost absent-mindedly.

“You’re a bitch, Poser.”  He returned in the same tone.  He went to the fridge and opened it up, drawing out a bagged lunch with the name ‘Wedge’ on it.

“Hope he brought a tuna melt sandwich today.”  Tusk exclaimed as he dug into the sack.

“That’s so rude.”  Rey retorted as she looked on at him with disdain.  “Why are you always taking Wedge’s lunch?”

“Because he’s a pussy.”  Tusk replied haughtily.  He opened a bag of carrots he found in the paper sack.  “Besides, what do you care, string bean?  Is he your boyfriend?”

“What?”  Rey eyed him quizzically.  “Of course not.  Why would you think that?”

“Whatever.  I see how he talks to you.  You guys banging?”

“No!”  Rey complained.  “I don’t go for people like Wedge.”

“Ah, I see.  You like em’ big, right?”  He wiggled his eyebrows.  Rey, Finn and Rose all glanced at one another confusedly.

“Big?”  Rey questioned.  Tusk’s only answer was to smile and wink at her.  Her stomach churned acidly.  “Wait, you mean you?!  Ew, gross!”

“If you want this, you just gotta ask.”  Tusk told her, waving a hand to himself.

“There’s no goddamned way.  I’ll take Wedge over you any day.”

“Ha!  That’s bullshit.”  Tusk laughed as he unrolled the sub sandwich he took out of Wedge’s lunch sack.  He gave it a sniff and then flinched back.  “Ugh, ham and cheddar.  Disgusting.”  He rolled the sub back up and tossed it across the break room landing it straight into the trashcan.

“Why did you do that?”  Finn asked as he went to retrieve the sandwich out of the bin.

“You guys are such pansies.”  Tusk shook his head while he went back to the fridge.  He stuck his head in and read the names off the lunch sacks.

“Poe, Unkar, Mon Motha, Mace, Ahsoka, Phasma…”  He rambled.

“You gonna take Phasma’s lunch now?”  Finn snided as he popped Wedge’s sub back into the sack and placed it in the fridge.

“Are you insane?  She’s the size of a wampa.  She looks like one too.  That is one ugly bitch.”  Tusk clucked.  Rey clenched her fists tightly on the table.  She had never fought so hard for self-control in her life.

“I don’t think she’s ugly.”  Rey seethed.  She successfully kept her voice at a reasonable level.

“Whatever.  I’ve never seen you indicate otherwise.”  He said as he slapped her playfully on her shoulder.  “I’m going to the local McCantina.  See you losers, later.”

There was a terse silence after Tusk left.  Finn finally broke the quiet.

“Well, at least now we know your obsession with Phasma has gone unnoticed.”

 

 

Rey continued to avoid Phasma on Tuesday, though she studied her movements for every possible clue.  There was one moment where they happened to be in the same room together and Rey was positive Phasma was careful not to give her eye contact.  It would have hurt less if someone had actually been stomping on her bleeding heart.

Rey was still in a somber mood at game time.  Mara was nice to console her but Rey didn’t give her any details, just mentioned that someone she was interested in was not interested in her.  It was a classic college occurrence, one that Mara seemed to easily understand.  Rey then saw the Captain marching towards the group, the manager having him spread out his arms to make sure all his plates were in place and then resume marching towards the court.

He stopped short of the entrance, seemingly pausing to take a deep breath, then gave everyone the thumbs up to make sure they were just as ready as him before turning around and running out onto the court, hands waving in the air.

It was definitely the same guy who played the Captain last week.  He made all the same moves, danced with the students, hid children in his cape and carried off damsels and young lads in distress.  

Rey needed something to take her mind off of Phasma and pointing out Hux as a fraud would give her a vindication she desperately wanted.  It was not as easy as it would seem.

She made it a point to get the Captain to talk to her that night but he would either answer her with a nod or shake of his head or a simple shrug if it was not a yes or no question.  She offered him water all night, hoping he would take off his helmet to drink it but he would raise a hand and shake his head thankfully every time.  She stared hard into the eyes of the helmet but it was way too dark to make out a face and he was too energetic to stand still and let her stare at him like he was a Magic Eye picture anyway.  Whoever was under there was awfully dedicated.  

As the night was ending, Rey could not get a single shred of evidence that it was not Armie under the mask and she was getting frustrated.  She wanted to stick it to Armie bad enough that a sudden thought occurred to her and before she could reflect on the ramifications of her thought she was already headed to the locker rooms to carry it out.  She snuck into the locker room, saw the large chest the armor was carried in and hid inside a locker facing the box.

It felt like forever before she saw the chrome trooper finally open the door.  Weary and tired he clunked in with half steps, locking the door behind him.  Rey stood as quietly as she could, peeking out through the slits in the locker as the Captain slumped exhaustedly down on the bench, hunkered over with elbows on his knees, his hands raised to his helmet in an attempt to take it off.  Both Rey and the Captain were startled when there was a loud rapping at the door.  The Captain froze, glancing at the door expectantly, perhaps hoping whoever it was would go away.  There was another knock this time followed by a loud voice.

“Armie!  Open up!  It’s your father!”  The person bellowed.  Rey had only met Brendol Hux once but even she recognized the timbre of the large man.  The Captain stood up and went to the door, unlocking it and allowing the red haired man inside.  Hux Sr. quickly entered, shutting the door behind him and relocking it.

“You’re not going to like this.”  Hux said upon immediately entering.  The Captain had already turned from him and he glanced at the ceiling, raising his arms in a ‘why me?’ motion.  He put his hands to the side of his helmet, lifting it off and over his head, revealing the person’s face underneath.  Rey had to clasp her hand to her mouth to keep herself from audibly gasping.  That short, blonde hair matted to her head, the blue eyes currently dark in irritation, the red flush of her face after a particularly intense night… Rey would have been aroused by such a sight if it weren’t for the fact she was in a precarious situation.

“Let me guess.  Armie’s not getting out of rehab any time soon?”  Phasma frowned at Hux.

“Who told you he was in rehab?”  Hux accused, jabbing his pointer finger at her.

“No one did.  It’s pretty obvious when you asked me to do this for a solid month.  Also everyone knows he was busted for a DUI a few months ago.”  Phasma replied.  That was news to Rey.  She hadn’t heard anything about that.

“Well, don’t go running your mouth, Phasma.  Armie doesn’t need any more stress than he’s under.”

“Armie doesn’t need anymore stress?”  Phasma laughed.  “Why are we even pretending he’s still here?  How is he even getting by in school if he’s not around?”

“Don’t worry yourself about that.  I’m just here to warn you that you’re going to have to be the Captain for a few more weeks.”

“Weeks?  I can’t be doing this the entire year.  I’ve got other things to do.  Why aren’t we just saying that Armie decided he didn’t want to do this and find a replacement?”

“Because he’ll lose his accredited hours if people know he’s not able to pull his duty.”

“Well, maybe he should lose his hours…”  Phasma muttered.

“Shut it, Tarkin.  At least we Hux’s take care of our own!”  Brendol spat at her.  Rey flinched.  His tone was awfully harsh and she had no idea what he meant but it certainly sounded condescending.  Hux came up to Phasma, pointing his finger into her chrome chest.  She was much taller than him and was giving him a glare that indicated she was neither intimidated nor scared.  

“I fucking made you.  The least you can do is shut up and do as you’re told or, so help me god, I will make sure you will never find work in athletics in the whole fucking country.”  There was a tense heat in the air as Hux paused to let the threats sink in.  Phasma was stony faced but her silence was telling.  Hux huffed air into his chest and turned away towards the door.

“No more complaints, Phasma.”  He ordered her, though he seemed reluctant to give eye contact.  He forcefully opened the door before slamming it closed after him.  

There was a solid five seconds before Phasma gradually moved to the door, locking it behind him.  Rey watched as she sighed angrily at the floor, her brows knitted in disquiet concern as she slowly sank back down on the bench and began peeling off her armor.  She stored it in the chest at her feet with movement that seemed almost painful.  She was down to the black cotton shirt and pants and Rey wondered both if she was going to take them off and if she should avert her eyes if she did so.  Ultimately, she couldn’t turn her widened eyes away when Phasma lifted her shirt over her head and flung it into her gym bag, the pants following suit.  Rey soaked in Phasma’s muscular physique, her mouth dropping open at the hardened abs, robust shoulders, brawny arms and thick thighs of her body, slick with sweat.  She wore only a blue sports bra and black boy shorts and Rey was now uncertain if she would turn away should Phasma pull those off as well.  It was well enough that Phasma took a shampoo bottle out of her bag and casually walked out of sight behind the lockers, a moment later the sound of water splashing in the showers.  Rey figured she could leave now while Phasma was preoccupied or she could leave later after she had left but she feared that Phasma would come back naked and Rey would really feel the heat of her guilt for spying on her.  With blood drumming loudly in her ears, she quietly crept out of the locker, careful to be low, then stealthily made her way to the locker room door.  She unlocked and opened it, slipping out, her heart slowing now that the danger of being caught was behind her.  She pretended to be looking at her phone while she stood guard and made sure no one bothered Phasma while she was in the shower.  After a while she knocked on the door and slowly entered to find the room empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to great lengths just to get Phasma to carry her.

The revelation that it was Phasma who had been the Captain the past few weeks made more sense to Rey as she thought about it.  No one else was tall or strong enough to do it, though she was honestly shocked at how great she was.  The Captain was also rather nice to her last week as he had paid special attention to Rey because she had been in visibly low spirits.  Phasma avoiding her also made sense since it was her and not Armie who had heard Rey tell Finn she was driving her crazy.  Now she understood how Phasma might have taken it, believing that Rey was complaining about the work load.  It actually made her feel better that Phasma might not know about her infatuation of her at all.  This she could fix.  Tomorrow she would try.

 

Phasma sat her desk, typing away, her body aching from the heavy mascot uniform from last night, when surprise overtook her as soon as Rey came strolling in and planted herself against the cubicle door frame.

“Hey.”  Rey said casually, her arms crossed against her chest.  She seemed to be eyeing her carefully.  “Tell me you have something for me to do.”  Phasma had thought Rey would stop asking by now but she was hardly annoyed, it just seemed odd that she would be so persistent if she didn’t like it.  She did her usual glancing of her office and then shook her head at Rey in fake naivete.

“No, doesn’t look like it.  Thanks though.”  She said.  To her surprise, Rey huffed out in mild exasperation and then walked further into her cubicle, leaning herself against her desk.  Phasma could not contain her puzzlement as she followed her movements.  Rey paused to stare fixedly with narrowed eyes at Phasma, a teasing smile lightly glimmering at her lips.

“Phasma, you drive me crazy.”  Rey stated.  If Phasma was surprised before, she was absolutely astonished now.  She turned her confused glance fully at Rey, not being able to speak.

“Wha-…?”  She managed to stammer out.

“Is there a reason you won’t let me help out?”  Rey interrupted.  “Out of everyone here, you’re the most interesting and the least demanding, which, quite frankly, makes me want to hang around you more than anyone else.  Do you really not have any work or are you somehow afraid you’ll be labeled as another tyrannical assistant director?”  Phasma sat stunned for a few seconds before finally answering.

“Uh, the second one.”

“Ah.  You’re not tyrannical.”  Rey assured.  “Now, give me your work because your noble self-sacrificing attitude is driving me crazy.”  She held her hand out expectantly.  Phasma looked up at Rey and sensing the mischievous nature and genuine smile this time, she could not help but grin happily at her shining brown eyes.

“All right.”  Phasma nodded, glancing away before Rey could notice the stupid grin that Phasma couldn’t seem to wipe away.  “I happen to need some outdates if you could get those for me.”

“Finally!”  Rey replied in mocking exasperation.  “I’m yours to command.  Give it to me, woman.”  

Phasma absolutely could not look at Rey after she uttered those words or else she would definitely perceive the full blush that crept along her cheeks.  She wrote down what she needed and Rey took them from her hand, fingers sliding along her own in a surprisingly soft touch.  Rey tapped the notes in her hand and hustled away in a delighted step.  Phasma told herself to calm down, reminding herself that Rey was a nice person and in no way was doing this for her for any other reason.

 

Rey’s mood was clearly much better today.  There was a noticeable bounce to her walk as she worked.  Finn and Rose asked her at lunch why she was so happy and Rey simply shrugged but as soon as Finn walked to Phasma’s cubicle to drop off some copies and saw Rey sitting on the floor, it was all he needed to know.  He rolled his eyes at Rey and then left to go deliver more mail.

Rey did not tell anyone about Phasma’s secret nor did she have any intention to.  It was clearly a secret between Phasma and Hux and the less people knew, the better.  There was a good reason Phasma was doing this and Rey did not want it to be discovered on account of her actions resulting in Phasma either getting fired and/or Rey’s internship being terminated.  Besides, she had plans for the game on Friday, and knowing that Phasma was the Captain made it all too fun.

 

The following day Phasma actually approached Rey for once, asking her to help her type in some handwritten notes from various coaches about how to train some of the athletes.  Phasma let Rey use her computer while she was in a meeting.  Rey could not stop thinking about how her body was consuming the space Phasma was usually in and it warmed her body more than it should have.

On Thursday Rey and Rose were on break when they spotted Phasma walking their way.  Before Rose knew what was happening, Rey was asking Phasma if she wanted to go grab some coffee with them and Phasma had surprisingly agreed.  Rose could see the giddiness emanating from Rey now that she was able to witness her around Phasma and she thought it was both cute and cringeworthy how shy and skittish Rey could be.  Rey was naturally an excellent conversationalist so her stumbled words and half-finished sentences were oddly unexpected from her.  Phasma did not seem to take notice, speaking to Rose and Rey in equal parts.

Friday came and Rey spent an inordinate amount of time sitting in Phasma’s cubicle doing work that others had assigned to her.  Phasma didn’t seem to mind as they chatted about the last Outland Base episode and a few other things that they had in common.  Both found the cubicle rather stuffy that day, not knowing the other was practically glowing in amorous heat.  Phasma took her hoodie off, the only time she had done so since Rey started interning, and Rey practically drooled over her now visible biceps under the plain blue T-shirt imprinted with a small Nike symbol.  Somehow the cubicle managed to get hotter.

 

That night was game night.  Rey was ready.  As soon as she saw the silver Captain marching her way out of the locker room she yelled to him, almost forgetting not to call her by her real name.

“Hey, Ph-…Hux!”  She yelled.  Perhaps due to the noise of the stadium, the Captain did not turn around.  “Hux!”  She called twice more before the large metal helmet wheeled around to face her.  Apparently Phasma had forgotten who she was supposed to be too.  She pointed to her ear and made a motion that the arena was loud followed by an apologetic gesture.  Rey came up to her with a playful smile.

“Hey, let me be your damsel in distress today, okay?”  She asked.  The Captain cocked her head at her.  “I promise to play it up.  I won’t leave you hanging.”  The Captain stared at her for a brief moment before nodding and giving her a thumbs up.

The basketball team was on fire that night and so was Phasma.  She ran around doing her usual tricks, making the crowd erupt in laughter.  Before the game started Phasma pretended to see Rey for the first time in her life, clasping her heart in fake chest pounding beats, going down on one knee to ask for her hand in marriage.  Rey pretended to think about it and then made a motion that she had not earned her love and the crowd ‘awwwed’ as she walked away.  During timeouts and other pauses between plays, the Captain would again try to win her love and Rey would give her a task to do, such as help an old lady up the stairs or bring her a giant cotton candy but each time she would dismiss her after the accomplished task.  At half time they had a T-shirt throwing contest to see who could get it highest up the rafters.  They had made the stakes earlier, the Captain would get a kiss if he won and Rey would get to ride him like a horse.  They challenged each other, throwing higher and higher up the seats until Rey was declared the victor and the Captain reluctantly got down on hands and knees while Rey got on her back.  The crowd could not contain their amusement.

Towards the end of the game Rey suddenly found herself in ‘danger’, somehow being chased by a guy dressed in a black robe who was supposed to look menacing but wasn’t at all.  It was Finn.  The Captain came to her rescue, scaring the stranger away by flexing her muscles and then lifting up Rey into her arms when she declared her love for her.  The crowd went wild as the Captain carried off the beautiful damsel.

As Phasma carried Rey towards the back of the arena, Rey could hear her panting hard, running surprisingly fast in heavy gear while carrying someone a little over a hundred and twenty pounds in weight.  She would have told her to just put her down but there was a thrill in her belly about being lifted in her arms that stopped her from doing so.  The closeness she had with Phasma at that moment, despite the barrier of clothes and metal plates, still etched a fire along the areas that they had in contact.  Phasma gently set her down just beyond the audience’s visual spectrum, her chest heaving at the tensity of the exercise.

“You’re doing great out there.”  Rey told her as the Captain was bent over with hands on knees, trying to catch her breath.  The Captain glanced at her and Rey sensed a smile.  She pointed at her and then gave an exuberant thumbs up.

“Thanks!”  Rey laughed.  “We make a great team.”  She held her hand up and the Captain high-fived it.

 

After the game, Rey and Finn met up as they walked towards the locker room.  Rey had convinced Finn earlier in the day to be the man in black if she could get Hux to cooperate, and Finn had been stunned to find that she did.  Now they were walking side-by-side beneath the arena, discussing what they were going to do on their open Friday night.

“Rose wants to try out that bar on Main street.  Want to come?”  Finn asked her.  Rey was aware of a heavy clanking behind her.  It was unmistakably Phasma.

“Yeah!  That sounds fun.”  She said, her phone already in her hand.  “Would it be too weird for me to ask Phasma to come?”

“No, Rey, are you kidding me?”  Finn whined.  Rey’s only thought up to that point was that Phasma would be able to hear her talk nicely about her.  She didn’t even think to wonder how Finn would react.  Rey glowered at him and quickly typed in a text in her phone, making a dramatic point to hit the send button.

“Well, I already did.”  She declared.  Finn simply shook his head at her.

“You’re pathetic.”  He replied.  The Captain parted ways with them as he entered the locker room.

 

As soon as she was safely hidden in the locker room, Phasma threw off her helmet and gauntlets then reached for her gym bag in one of the lockers.  The text was short and precise.

 

_Going to the Main Street Bar.  Wanna come hang?”_

 

Phasma would have thought hard about it, wanting to see Rey, but probably wouldn’t have gone even if she hadn’t overheard the conversation.  However, with Finn’s reaction she definitely was not going if she was unwanted.  She fired off a quick reply.

 

_Thanks but gotta get up early tomorrow.  Next time._

 

She hoped that at least sounded like she was interested enough that Rey might ask again some other time.  She put the uniform away and took a quick shower before making her way back to her apartment to crash.  It had been a particularly fun night, no doubt in thanks to Rey who had caused every muscle of hers to jump to impress, even if she didn’t know it was her under the mask.

 

Phasma was just settling in for the night, wearing her gray T-shirt and blue checkered pajama pants when she was startled by a phone call.  It was almost midnight and she had no idea who it could be.  Her brows shot up in surprise when the caller ID indicated it was Rey.  With an overload of curiosity she answered it, not knowing what to expect.

“Hello?”  She asked almost cautiously.

“Phasma!”  Rey exclaimed quite loudly.  There was a lot of background noise indicating she was still in the bar.

“Rey?  What’s going on?”  Phasma didn’t really know how to respond to such a welcome.  Rey had never been this carefree with her before.

“I want to know what you’re doing right now.”  Rey said.  She sounded slightly inebriated and Phasma couldn’t believe Rey was the type to make drunk calls.  She was also surprised because she had seen her only two hours earlier illustrating what a lightweight Rey was.

“Going to bed.”  Phasma responded.  “Maybe you shou-…”

“Ooh, can I come with you?”  Rey interjected.  Phasma thought she misheard.

“No, I-…I’m not sure what you hea-…”

“What do you wear to bed?”  Rey asked her this time with a very obvious hinting tone.  Phasma froze in shock.  What the hell was happening?  She could suddenly hear Finn in the background.

“Rey, who are you calling?  Gimme that.”  He said, his voice sounding far away until suddenly it was in Phasma’s ear.  “Hello?  Who is this?”

“Finn?  It’s Phasma.  What’s going on?”  She quickly questioned.

“Phasma!”  Finn exclaimed seemingly alarmed.  She could hear him turn to Rey and berate her, thinking Phasma couldn’t hear.  “Why are you calling Phasma?  You’re going to get yourself in trouble.”

“What’s going on, Finn?”  Phasma asked again, this time much louder.  Finn responded, his voice coming in clear again.

“Just getting Rey home.  That’s all.”

“Do you have a designated driver?”

“No, we walked from the dorms.”

“That’s like a mile from where you are.”  Phasma declared.

“We can make it.”  Finn assured her.  In the background she could hear Rey shouting her name and saying other words but she couldn’t quite make them out.

“Just stay there.  I’m coming to get you.”  Phasma told him.

“No, wait, yo-…”  Finn began.

“Just stay there!”  Phasma cut him off then quickly hung up.  She threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie and then raced out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations come out. Phasma finds out Rey's secrets. Oh, and that Rey is gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of a fake drug that is used primarily for sexual assault purposes. I made it up but please be aware for anyone who might be triggered. Also, the name of the drug is taken from a planet that exists in the Star Wars world and that happened to sound pretty clinical to me, which is why I used it.

While she drove slowly down the street, Phasma scanned the walk until she found Rose, Finn and Rey barely thirty meters from the bar as she pulled in next to them.  She could tell by the look on Finn’s face that he was trying to hightail them away before she got there.  She had thought they were on good terms but his actions indicated otherwise.  She hoped it was a misinterpretation like the one that had happened earlier between her and Rey.  Phasma hopped out of her car and jogged up to them.

“Hey, I can get you there faster.”  She told them.  Rey hadn’t seen her pull up, too busy being dragged by Finn and Rose up the sidewalk to notice anything.  At the sound of her voice, Rey glanced up surprisingly at her, eyes suddenly shining in unadulterated glee.

“Phasma!”  She shouted exuberantly.  She shook off Finn and Rose, both of whom were holding tightly to her arms, and came running to Phasma with arms splayed out in a giant hug.  Phasma was quite shocked by this sudden display of affection especially when she practically tackled her in a bear hug, arms wrapping around her stomach, head shoved against her chest, in a tight hold.  

“You came for me…”  Rey soothed into her breast.  Phasma wondered if she was more drunk than she had initially thought.

“Uh, Phasma, thanks for helping but I think we can probably handle this on our own.”  Finn said sheepishly, looking not at all like he was comfortable with Rey’s behavior and Phasma’s appearance.

“I’m already here.”  Phasma replied.  “Let’s just get her home, all right?”  She tried to unwrap Rey’s arms from around her but was finding it difficult.  Rey was uncommonly strong, but then again she was also quite athletic and her thin stature was misleading.  Finn and Rose had to wrench her hands off of Phasma and she began to wail angrily about the sudden departure.

“No, Phasma!”  Rey cried.  “Phasma, please!”  There was something about her behavior that was off and Phasma was starting to realize this was more than she had assumed.

“Is she usually like this when she’s drunk?”  Phasma asked.

“I don’t know.  I’ve never seen her drunk before.”  Finn replied.  “She’s usually careful not to drink too much.  Says it’s just a waste of money and self-dignity.”  They tried to hustle Rey into the back seat of Phasma’s Toyota 4Runner but she was uncommonly hostile about it.

“No!”  She cried out, kicking the driver’s side seat.  “Let me sit next to Phasma!”  

It took a while but Phasma finally convinced her to sit in the back, promising her she could sit in the front next time.  Rose sat shotgun with Finn keeping Rey down in her seat.  Phasma hopped into the driver’s side and pulled away from the curb.  They had barely made speed when Phasma suddenly felt fingers gliding roughly through her hair.  She swatted Rey’s hands away, glancing back at her in confused irritation.

“Not okay, Rey.”  She admonished.  Rey giggled while Finn held her hands to her lap.

“God, I love your hair!”  She replied.  “I want to eat it.”

“I don’t know what that means.”  Phasma declared though something about that made her face heat up.  In the rearview mirror she could sense Finn’s discomfort expounding.  “I hate to ask but does Rey do drugs?”  She questioned him.  She could see him look at her in a way that suggested she was strongly off target.

“Absolutely not!”  He defended adamantly.  “There’s no way she would do drugs.”

“You’re my drug!”  Rey laughed, no one paying attention.

“Okay.”  Phasma assured Finn.  “I’m just really confused.  She doesn’t sound drunk.  How much did she have to drink?”

“Like maybe half a beer?”  Rose replied.  Phasma glanced at her incredulously.

“Half a beer?!”  She exclaimed.  “I saw her drink more at Ben’s meet and she wasn’t anywhere near this inebriated.  What kind of beer was this?”

“Take a right here.”  Finn directed her.  “It was her usual light beer.  I’m honestly just as surprised as you are.”  Phasma turned right and felt her seat hitch up because Rey had kicked it hard enough to off center it.  Phasma reached down to adjust it in complaint.

“Damn, hope this seat isn’t busted.”  She muttered.

“If you need a new seat you can sit on my face!”  Rey declared, climbing past Finn and next to Phasma’s ear.  Phasma slammed on the brakes causing Rey to topple forward near Phasma’s lap.  Phasma grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her back into her seat.

“That’s what I wanted!”  Rey cried out, her tongue waggling around outside her mouth, attempting to lick far away.  Finn and Rose stared at Phasma in horror.

“Okay, this is definitely not drunk.”  Phasma said, pointing to Rey.  “I think we need to take her to the student clinic.”  Both Finn and Rose readily agreed.

 

The entire way through the campus, Rey would not stop trying to touch Phasma and making incredibly lewd remarks.

“I want to touch your stomach, Phasma.  Give me them washboard abs.”

“Shut up, Rey!”  Finn would hiss at her.

“If you were a hammer I’d let you pound me all night.”  Rey claimed.  Finn clapped a hand over her mouth.  She wrestled it away to make another crass statement.

“Hey, Phasma, if I told you you had a beautiful body would you fuck me?”  She laughed, intentionally botching the idiom.  Phasma tried very hard not to allow Rey’s drug induced words to cloud her judgement but the fact that this person who Phasma had a bubbling attraction to was being overtly sexual with her was enough to cause her ears to burn red and her stomach to simmer in desire.  She hunched over the steering wheel hoping Rose and Finn didn’t notice.  Their destination could not have felt any farther away.

Once they made it to the clinic, Phasma hopped out and opened the door for Finn and Rey to get out.  She gave Rey her hand to help her and Rey collapsed against her in a fake stumble.  Phasma grabbed her before she could fall and Rey wrapped her arms around her again.

“Oops.”  Rey giggled.  Their bodies were pressed together and Phasma tried to walk with her madly clinging to her but it was like trying to move with a human rope tied around your feet.  Rey laughed again, reaching up and gently smoothing her palms along Phasma’s face.

“Jesus, you’re distractingly gorgeous!”  Rey announced.  Phasma felt the blood rush to her head, wishing Rey wasn’t so out of it that she might believe it was true.

“C’mon!  Hurry up!”  Finn called to them.  Phasma tried to move Rey towards the entrance to the clinic but she would push Phasma back, thinking this was some kind of game.  Phasma finally bent over and swept Rey off her feet, carrying her like a bride across the threshold.  This seemed to calm Rey down and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and nuzzled her nose into Phasma’s neck, heated breath warming her skin and making Phasma’s head swim lightly.   _Just keep it together a little longer_ , she told herself.

Finn held the door open for them and Phasma carried Rey to the front desk where a student nurse sat with his face buried in his phone.  At the sound of their entrance he looked up, not at all surprised to see the large woman carrying a smaller one and followed by a black guy and an Asian girl.

“Name.”  He asked, turning to the computer.

“Uh, Rey.”  Finn told him.  “Rey Walker.”

“Date of birth?”

“Hmm…I don’t know.  What’s your date of birth, Rey?”  Finn asked her.  Rey was hardly listening, her lips slowly gliding along Phasma’s ear.  Phasma swallowed hard and tried to crane her neck away from her.  She bent over to put her down but Rey clutched onto her tighter making Phasma feel the battle was not worth fighting.  She stood up straight again, trying hard to keep Rey’s sudden nibbles on her ear from causing her any more arousal.

“What’s your date of birth?”  Phasma asked Rey, turning her head to look at her.  Rey looked longingly into her eyes, seemingly completely unaware of her surroundings.

“I’ll tell you if you kiss me.”  She whispered to her, inching her face towards Phasma’s.

“Does she do drugs?”  The student nurse asked, looking wide-eyed at Rey.

“No.  She barely had anything to drink tonight.”  Finn told him.  “That’s why we’re here.  This is really unusual behavior for her.”

“Let me call the head nurse.”  The boy said, lifting up a phone from off his desk.  As he spoke Rey planted her lips along Phasma’s mouth, not at all offended when Phasma quickly whipped her head away.

“Okay, you’re going to have to get down, Rey.”  Phasma told her, struggling to put her to the floor.  Rey clung onto Phasma, her legs suddenly loose and then wrapped hard around Phasma’s waist, tight enough to practically take her breath away.

“No, Phasma, I want you on me!”  Rey shouted, climbing up Phasma so that her legs and arms enclosed her like snakes, her breasts pushed into her face.  Phasma staggered back, trying to keep Rey from suffocating her with her perky boobs.  Finn and Rose came over to help, hands gripping onto Rey who choked her arms tighter around Phasma and yelled madly.  And that was how the head nurse came into the lobby to see three people trying to wrench a small, inebriated woman off a very large one.

“I think you’re right.”  She told the boy as she rushed over to Phasma.  “Bring her inside.  We need to do a blood test on her.”

“Don’t leave me, Phasma!”  Rey cried.

“I’m not!”  Phasma assured her.  “I’m not.  Don’t worry.”  She repeated, trying to calm her down.  Rey was not going anywhere without Phasma so Phasma had to resort to carrying her around with her plastered to her front.  There were a few looks from some of the other clinic employees and patients especially as Rey continued to nudge her nose into her neck, braving light licks along her skin.  

“Oh, fuck me, Phasma.”  Rey whispered lightly into her ear.  Phasma groaned and raised her eyes to the ceiling at having found herself in this predicament, being mercilessly teased by Rey, who probably had no emotional attachment to her at all, in an entirely inappropriate setting.  They walked towards the end of the hall and entered the last room to the right.  The nurse pointed to a chair.

“Set her down there.”  She said.  Phasma made to put her down and Rey fought it with an uncontrollable ferocity.

“No!  We have to fuck, Phasma!  You have to fuck me NOW!”  The words that sailed out of Rey’s mouth sent a rush of intense embarrassment and arousal surging through Phasma’s soul.  Regardless, she decided not to fight Rey into the chair.

“Does she drink or do drugs?”  The nurse asked.

“She had half a beer tonight.  She doesn’t do any hard drugs at all.”  Finn replied.

“Have you ever seen her drunk?  Is it anything like this?”

“She doesn’t like to get drunk.  Just does some light social drinking.  Do you know what’s wrong with her?”  Finn asked the nurse.

“Possibly.  This is the fifth time I’ve seen something like this this month.  It’s some kind of new date rape drug.”

“A date rape drug?”  Rose inquired.  What are the effects?”

“Heightened sexual arousal.  Aggression.  Compulsive behavior.  Lack of restraint.  Loss of rational thought.  Basically it mimics the effects of alcohol and causes people to crave sexual contact with the addition of memory loss.  It’s supposedly more in demand than Rohypnol because the victim is more susceptible to sexual suggestions.”

“God, that’s awful!”  Rose exclaimed.  

Phasma had a sinking feeling in her gut.  Who would do this to someone, especially Rey?  She looked at her and remembered how beautiful the brunette was and felt it was actually no wonder someone would want her for themselves.  An anger boiled within her.

“We need to draw some blood to make sure it’s the Orryxianine causing her to behave this way.”  The nurse replied just as Rey ran her tongue flat along Phasma’s chin.  “Although, I have never seen anyone this sexually aggressive before.”

“Maybe she was given more than usual?”  Rose questioned.  The nurse shook her head.  

“That’s not how the drug works.  It’s often based on an already visceral desire.  Are you her girlfriend?”  The nurse asked Phasma.

“No.”  Phasma replied.  “I don’t know why she would attach to me like this.  We only work together.”  The nurse turned to Finn and Rose and both she and Phasma noticed them glance at each other uncomfortably and then to the floor.

“Okay, you both know something.”  The nurse accused.  Finn sighed heavily before answering.

“She’s…infatuated.  With Phasma.”  He admitted.  Phasma felt her mouth drop open in astonishment before snapping it shut when Rey tried to slip her tongue inside.

“Is Rey…?  Is she gay?”  Phasma asked incredulously.

“Yeah.  Like super gay.”  Finn nodded.  Phasma turned her attention back to Rey, seeing her in a new light.  She had never even noticed anything but looking back, all the signs were there.  Coming to her desk everyday, the shyness around her, the light touches.  Rey touched her forehead to Phasma’s and sighed dreamily while staring into her with hooded eyes.

“She was pretty bummed when she found out you weren’t.”  Rose added.

“How does she know that?”  Phasma asked.

“I guess she overheard you with an ex-boyfriend or something.”

“Hmm…Jaime.”  Phasma said under her breath.

“No, don’t say his name.”  Rey complained.  She then whispered against her ear.  “I want you to say my name.  I want you to scream it.”

“Okay, something needs to happen right now!”  Phasma declared to the nurse, frightened of the shuddering arousal that waved throughout her entire body.

“We need to draw her blood.  We’ve got to get her in that chair.”  The nurse ordered.  Phasma attempted again but Rey would not budge.  Her strength was incredible and Phasma was still lacking energy from being the Captain earlier.  The nurse tried to coax her to allow her to draw her blood but Rey protested loudly.  Finn and Rose tried to pull Rey off of Phasma but no one wanted to hurt her and the attempt was only causing more strain to Phasma.

“Do we have to go through with this?  Can’t we assume it’s what it is and take her home to sleep it off?”  Phasma asked.

“It’s effects are unusually long.  She won’t calm down unless we give her an antidote.”

“Just give her the antidote!”  Finn cried out.

“I can’t!  It has intense side-effects if there are no confirmed drugs in the system to counterattack.”

“What do we do?”  Rose cried out almost in a panic.

“I don’t know!”  Finn shrugged in despair.

“Keep trying!”  The nurse told them.

“No!  Phasma, kiss me!”  Rey yelled.  “Kiss me, please!”  There was constant noise in the room, everyone either panicking or making mad attempts to get Rey off of Phasma.  Phasma could feel Rey’s legs tighten around her torso, her groin spasming against her stomach, her hands gripping her hair, lips grazing along her face.  She had to do something quick both for her sake and for Rey’s who was currently chipping away at her self-control with her incessant cries for sex.  Phasma had to calm Rey down long enough to draw her blood.  She did the only thing she could think of, hoping she didn’t do it just because she desperately wanted to.

Phasma claimed Rey’s lips with her own, drawing Rey into a prolonged and sensuously eager kiss.  Instantly Rey stopped fighting, her body immediately relaxing into Phasma’s as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips between hers.  It was slow and burning the way Rey leisurely and, yet strongly embraced Phasma’s mouth with her own in heated desire, her nails drawing across her scalp and across the back of her neck with gentle tempestuousness.

Finn, Rose and the nurse stared at them in bewildered shock until Phasma snapped her fingers at the nurse and pointed towards Rey’s arm.  The nurse hopped to work, gently taking Rey’s hand from off of Phasma’s face and holding it supine so that she could get to her vein.  Rey didn’t seem to notice at all, lost completely in the smoldering kiss that was causing enough warmth in Phasma that her body responded with flashes of lust.  It seemed to take the nurse a while, locking Phasma into this moment where all she could feel was Rey’s mouth sucking gently on her lips, tongue darting lightly into her mouth.  There were no other sounds than the smacking of their lips, drawn breath huffed out their noses and the softness of Rey’s moans.  Phasma was losing her control, all the blood in her body draining out of her head and collecting into her groin, pulsing for touch.

Finally the nurse was done and she tapped Phasma’s arm.

“Got it.”  She said.  “This won’t take but a second.  It’s like a litmus test.”  Phasma pulled away and Rey moaned in delight, her smile beaming in satisfied bliss.  The nurse placed a drop of blood onto a plate that had various indicators on it.

“Mmm…come home with me.”  Rey enticed Phasma, speaking low against her mouth. That was exactly what she wanted but there was no way she would take advantage of this situation.

“I’ll take you home.”  Phasma replied, meaning she was going to have to drop her off anyway.  Rey smiled fancifully again, placing light kisses along her jaw.

“Thank you, Captain.”  She said, causing a jolt of alarm through Phasma.

“What?”  She asked in a whisper.  “Why’d you call me that?”  Rey laughed and slipped her lips against Phasma’s ear.

“I know it was you tonight.”  She said before slowly drawing the tip of her tongue along the full length of her ear.  A shiver of fear and stimulation swept through Phasma.

“That was a definite yes for Orryxianine.”  The nurse announced, holding the strip up as if they needed further evidence.

“Anything we can do about that?”  Finn asked seriously.

“We’ll give her something to fight the active drug ingredients but she needs to be taken home immediately and put to bed.  Did you see anyone slip anything into her drink?”

“No.”  Finn and Rose both said.  The nurse looked expectantly at Phasma.

“I wasn’t there at the time.”  Phasma shook her head.

“Well, watch out for it in the future.  It would help if you all stayed together, and honestly, it would be good to have you around next time.”  She said pointing to Phasma.  “If it were to happen again, Rey would be prone to following you around as opposed to anyone else.  Also, I doubt anyone would mess with you.”  She said, giving her a once over.

The nurse gave Rey a tablet which the younger girl asked Phasma to kiss into her mouth.  Phasma simply sighed and popped it into her mouth when Rey closed her eyes and leaned in for an open mouthed kiss.  The effects of the antidote were quick.  Rey was already dropping off to sleep by the time Phasma had pulled up to her apartment.  Phasma carried Rey up the steps to her door and Finn knocked on it while Rose stood beside them, as if keeping guard.  A girl about Rey’s age opened it and looked wide-eyed first at Phasma who was the biggest and most intimidating of the group and then to the bundle of Rey in her arms.

“Holy shit!”  The girl said, opening the door wider.  “You have got to be Phasma.”  Phasma crooked a brow at her as she entered the apartment.

“I take it Rey talks about me.”

“Like every damn day.”  The girl replied before seeing Finn’s frantic shake of his head and sensing she had overstepped some bounds.  “Or, not?  Uh oh, was I not supposed to say anything?”  Another girl came into view, and she went to Rey, glancing up at Phasma and doing a double take before looking back at Rey.

“What happened?”

“Someone slipped her a date rape drug.”  Finn told her.

“Oh my god!”  She flustered.

“Don’t worry.  She wasn’t raped but it’s been a hell of a night and she needs to sleep.”

“Take her in there.”  The first roommate pointed down the hall.  Phasma felt everyone’s eyes on her back as she carried Rey into her room and laid her gently on the bed.  No one followed her in though she sensed them all lingering just beyond the door where she couldn’t see them.  Phasma took off Rey’s shoes and placed them on the floor then turned the sheets down and lifted Rey under them before covering her up.  Rey moaned disagreeably, her eyes fluttering, barely seeing her.

“Phas…?”  Rey whispered exhaustedly.

“Shhh…”  Phasma shushed her.  She tucked her in tighter and fought the urge to plant a kiss along her temple.  Phasma exited the room to the group huddled in the hallway.

“I need to get going.”  She told them as they all quieted down as soon as she approached.  “Do you need a ride?”

“No, we’re staying here.”  Rose said.

“Yeah, thanks though.  Someone should be here to tell her what happened when she wakes up.”  Finn responded.

“Do you think she’ll remember?”  Phasma asked.

“The nurse says she won’t.”  Finn answered.

“Ugh, I don’t know how she’s going to take it.”  Rose remarked uncomfortably, shaking her head at the whole situation.

“Well, if you need anything, let me know.”  She told them.  They thanked her and then Phasma was on her way out the door.  She drove home in the now eerie quiet of her car, a stark contrast of the last hour.  She was exhausted by the time she got home, it now being almost two o’clock but the lingering touches from Rey’s fingers tantalized all over her skin.  She didn’t bother getting into pajamas, simply tossing her clothes off and getting in bed.  With the lights off she tried to sleep, unable to get her mind off of Rey’s kisses, her aggressive sexual remarks towards her, the feel of her hands gliding along her face and neck.  Phasma needed release and she slipped her fingers between her thighs before finally being able to succumb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'use my face as a seat' line I remember reading from somewhere off the AO3 archives but I couldn't remember where. I can't give credit where it's due but just know that it was not an original thought. It also made me laugh hard enough that I had to use it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after.

Rey woke up the next morning extremely groggy and disoriented.  Her muscles ached all over like she had been cliff climbing half the night.  Her underwear was surprisingly moist and she felt dirty all over.  

Beside her Finn was fully clothed and fast asleep on top of the covers.  She shook him awake and he came alive instantly.

“Rey!  How’re you feeling?”  He asked in clear concern.

“Ugh, I feel like shit.  When did we get home?”

“Do you remember anything from last night?”  He questioned rather forcefully.  Rey thought for a moment and shook her head.

“I remember going to the bar.  Everything after that feels like a blur.  Did I get drunk?  That doesn’t seem like me…”

“Well, the good news is you didn’t get drunk.”

“Is there any bad news?”

“Someone slipped a date rape drug in your drink.”

“Holy shit, I was raped?!”  Rey exclaimed in horror.  Finn adamantly shook his head, hands out determinedly after realizing his approach had been just terrible.

“No!  No!  You weren’t raped.”  He cried out then calmed his voice.  “No, we managed to get you out before anything really bad happened.”

“Out of what?  The bar?”

“Yes.  Out of the bar.”

“Who slipped it to me?”

“I don’t know.  I never saw anyone.  Neither did Rose.”

“Wow.  Oh my god, wow!”  Rey repeated in disbelief.  “Thanks for saving my ass, Finn.  It could have been so much worse.”

“Eh, don’t thank me yet.  There’s something that happened that you might not like.”

“What?  Oh, don’t tell me there’s a video of it somewhere on YouTube.”

“No, someone else was there last night.  Someone you probably wouldn’t want around at that moment.”  Finn replied cryptically.  Rey squinted her eyes in bewilderment.

“Who?  Oh, damn, was it Tusk?”

“No.  It was Phasma.”

“Phasma was there?”  Rey asked incredulously.  “Did she notice anything?”

“Oh, she noticed.  Boy, did she notice.”

“Okay… just tell me what the hell happened.”  

Finn told her everything starting from the moment Rey drunk dialed Phasma to when Phasma placed her back in her bed.  Rey listened to him in horrified shock as each word he said delved her deeper and deeper into her humiliation.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”  Rey exclaimed.  “I said that?  To Phasma?”

“Yes.  You did.”  Finn confirmed.

“I-…I kissed Phasma?”

“Yes.”  

There was a pause before Rey sunk her head into her hands.

“I kissed Phasma and I don’t even remember it?”

“It was a pretty sexy kiss too.  I think even the nurse was aroused.”

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing…”  Rey admitted, lowering her head shamefully before suddenly glaring up at him with raw curiosity.  “How sexy though?”

“Like, there are pornos that are less erotic than your kiss with Phasma.”

“Are you serious?  Did she seem into it?”

“You definitely were.  She seemed more intent on getting you to shut up and stay still.”

“Ugh, shit…”  Rey sunk her head back into her hands.  Now, she realized, _that_  was why her panties felt so moist.  “How did she take it?  Was she mad?”

“No, she never seemed mad or anything.”

“Was she like, turned off or anything?”

“No, she just seemed concerned.  Nothing more than that.”  Finn stated.  Rey breathed out a sigh in heavy embarrassment.

“Just as I was getting her attention.”  She shook her head.  “Then this happens.”

“For what it’s worth, she doesn’t think it’s your fault or anything.”

“I wish I could remember any of it but it’s like a big blank space.  How am I going to be able to face her again?  Is there any way to play this off like I was joking the whole time?”

“There is no way in hell Phasma would believe that.  You were pretty aggressive with her.”  They both turned their heads to the sound of Rey’s cell phone making a quick beep, indicating she had just received a text.  She reached for it and groaned after reading it.

 

_Hope you’re feeling better.  Want to talk to you.  Give me a call later._

 

“Who’s that from?”  Finn asked.

“Phasma.”  Rey answered.

“Hey, that’s good news, right?”  Finn beamed.  “Maybe she wants to hook up?”

“Or maybe she wants to press charges.”

“Stop it.  Phasma’s not going to press charges.”

Maybe she wants to let me down real easy.”

“Better than her avoiding you.”

“Is it?”

 

It was past eight when Phasma finally woke up, every muscle in her body crying out in aching distress after last night’s game and holding Rey in her arms for close to an hour.  Luckily, today was her skip day and she didn’t have to meet Ben for their daily run.  She got up and ate a granola bar, groaning as her body begged her to kindly sit down.  

She contemplated all the events from last night.  She wasn’t sure which was more shocking to her, the discovery that Rey was heavily into her or that she knew she was the Captain.  She could not understand how Rey had figured that one out.  Phasma was sure she had been careful not to let on to anyone about it.  If Rey knew, who else did?  She needed to talk to Rey though she was also quite aware that she may currently be more intent on licking her wounds.  She shot off a quick text hoping to hear a response but after five minutes she wasn’t sure if Rey was still asleep or naturally avoiding her.  It was likely that Rey felt humiliated after last night, though Phasma was honestly very flattered even if she had been a little uncomfortable by all of her sexual aggression.  Still, she needed someone to talk to about this and so she called Ben.  He answered on the first ring.

“Hey, Phas.”  He answered.  She could hear him chewing on something.

“Hey, I have bad news.”  She told him.

“Oh, what?  How bad is it?”

“Not very.  Do you remember Rey who you asked me to invite to your work meet?”

“Yeah, of course.  She’s hot.  Did she say something about me?”

“No, except the day after she said you seemed like a cool guy.”

“Okay.  That’s good.  Hardly seems like bad news.”

“You have zero chance with her.”

“Shit, does she have a boyfriend?”

“No.  She’s a lesbian.”

“What?  Why are all the hot ones gay?  How do you know this?”

“You’re not going to believe this…”

By the time Phasma ended her story Ben was in utmost disbelief.

“What a minute…she’s got a thing for you and you never noticed?”

“Not even a little.  She played it low key.”

“So, are you going to bang her?”

“Wow, when you say it that way, no, Ben.  Jesus…”

“Fine, do you at least like her?”

“What does that matter?  I’m six years older and not in a good position t-…”

“Holy shit, you do like her!”  Ben laughed.  “Can’t say I blame you.  She’s hot.”

“And very intelligent and mature.  And likes a lot of the same things I do.”  Phasma stated irritably.

“Yeah, fine...  What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know.  I’m sure she’s pretty uncomfortable around me now.  I guess let her embarrassment fade away before approaching her again.”

“Yeah, that’s one option.”

“There’s another?”

“You know where she lives.  I bet she’d let you in.  Or you could rip out the seat in your car and text a picture of it letting her know you’ll take her up on her offer.”

“Bye, Ben.”

 

The next day Rey’s stomach was still a mess of knots.  There was no way she could live with this humiliation.  She wanted to find whoever it was that slipped her the drug and punch him in his horrible, ugly face.  Her roommates were out for the day, both of them having jobs on the weekends and she was too embarrassed to show her face in public even though no one really knew of her recent awkward predicament.  She was watching Outland Base when there was a soft knock at the front door.  Rey froze and then thawed enough to slink to it, looking through the peephole.  Her heart jarred out of her chest when she saw Phasma beyond the door.  

She wondered if she could escape out the window.

Perhaps she could just pretend she wasn’t there and Phasma would eventually go away, but after thinking on it there was honestly no better time to face her than in the privacy of her own home when her roommates were not around.  She took a deep breath and slowly unlatched the door, opening it a crack and peeking out into the sunshine made brighter against the gold hues of Phasma’s hair.

Rey glanced at her shamefully, Phasma staring back with a tick of a smile.

“Is this a bad time?”  Phasma asked.  Rey shook her head and opened the door wider for her to come in though she could not bring herself to maintain eye contact.  She noticed Phasma had something in her hand, which she held out to Rey for her to take.

“Here.  This might make you feel better.”  She said as Rey finally grabbed the cup, making sure no physical contact was made.  “French roast latte, right?”  Rey managed to perk a smile, lightened that Phasma at least paid attention to her enough to know what kind of coffee she drinks.  

Rey sat in the easy chair while Phasma hesitatingly planted herself on the couch across from her.  She looked around her surroundings like she’d never been there before.

“This is the same layout as my first apartment.”  She stated.

“Oh?”  Rey managed, her voice coming out cracked and hoarse.

“Yeah, there was six of us living in it.  We were crammed in like sardines.”  Phasma laughed.  Rey looked like she wanted to comply but was in mourning for her self-esteem and felt uncomfortable showing an ounce of humor out of respect for the dead.

“Where are your roommates?”  Phasma asked simply to encourage conversation.

“Work.”  The word was barely audible.

“Ah.”  Phasma smiled, clearly trying to ease Rey’s discomfort.  “So we’re alone?”  The joke was a poor decision as Rey slid further back into her chair.  Phasma pursed her lips, hoping the inward frown she gave herself wasn’t exposed on her face.

Rey was wondering when Phasma would just say why she was here though she wasn’t actually anxious to find out.  Generally, at work, while Rey sat on the floor of Phasma’s cubicle, Rey was the one that did two/thirds of the talking.  Phasma was known to be quiet and was unused to leading discussion so with roles reversed the silence in the room was much more deafening.

Phasma tried a different tactic.

“Have you ever been surfing?”  She asked Rey.  At the randomness of the question, Rey scrunched her brows curiously and shook her head.

“I’ve been.  Only once though.  It was the year that my friend Mitaka and I went to Meridian Bay.  We had decided we wanted to try our hand at surfing but neither of us grew up around the water.  Still, we thought we were going to be so cool and good at it cause it’s got to be a lot like skateboarding, right?  Anyway, we rented our surfboards, assured the guy that we knew what we were doing, yadda, yadda and we get right out in the water, paddling away like we see the rest of the surfers doing.  I was doing all right for a while…until I’m not.  A giant wave knocks me off my board and Mitaka comes to help because I’m not as strong a swimmer as he is but I’m, like, six inches taller and forty pounds heavier and there is nothing he can do about it.  Some lifeguard sees us struggling and he gets a boat out to us but I’m not helping since I’m thrashing, all panicked in the water.  They finally pull me aboard and they actually had to sedate me enough that I was calm but I am still aware of the crowd of observers on the beach looking at me like, well, that giant woman almost fed a shark or two.”  Phasma laughed.  “Anyway, I never went there again on the off chance someone might point me out as that chick who almost drowned her friend and had to be sedated.  I know that wouldn’t happen if I went back but it’s just an irrational fear I have.”

“How did your friend respond to it?”

“Mitaka?  While we were in the water he just wanted to help but as soon as we were safe he couldn’t stop laughing at me.  Some people deal with dangerous situations in weird ways.”

“Did you sexually harass him or the lifeguards while it was happening?”  Rey couldn’t help but point out the difference between their most humiliating experiences.

“No, I did it later after I had expelled all the water out of my lungs.”  Phasma replied.  This time Rey couldn’t help but let a smile tinge the side of her mouth.

“Oh?  And then you probably hung onto them like a spider monkey all night?”

“No, not all night.  Just until after the sedative wore off and I could use my own legs again.  It took three of the lifeguards to carry me.”  Rey finally allowed a real smile but it was also accompanied with a roll of her eyes.

“I think you’re just trying to make me feel better.”

“Well, of course I am.  Why would I want to make you feel worse?”

Rey glared in amusement at Phasma.  It seemed she was always ready with an answer.  She did feel better though.

“I am so sorry about Friday night, Phasma.”  Rey finally was able to say.  It had been buried in her throat since the blonde had arrived but too frightened to emerge.  Phasma shook her head and came to her on bended knee, taking her hand in hers after Rey tried to hide her face.

“No, you don’t have anything to be sorry about, Rey.  It’s not your fault.”

“I said some really awful things to you.”

“Okay, first of all, awful is not the word I would use.  And second, I can’t stress enough, it’s not your fault.  Believe me, if I was offended I would not have brought you coffee.”  Phasma tried to cheer.

“I don’t even remember anything.”

“The nurse said you wouldn’t.”

“It’s almost like everyone is in on some weird prank.”

“Eh, well, if it’s a prank, I wasn’t in on it either.”  Phasma answered.  “Don’t worry about it.  I assure you nothing has changed.  I’ll keep making you go get the outdates for me.”  With that Rey did laugh.  “See?  Now you know how tyrannical I’ll get come tomorrow.”

“I’d like to see you try.”  Rey smirked, the red in her face that had begun to dissipate was coming back in again more hotly.

“Challenge accepted.”  Phasma smiled in her quirked way.  “Now, no more shying away from me, right?  You’re my favorite intern and I can’t rely on Tusk.”  Rey chuckled and nodded her head, barely glancing at Phasma in lingering shame.

“No more.”

“Deal?”  Phasma held her hand out.  Rey took it in hers and gave it a good shake.

“Deal.”

“Good.”  Phasma nodded, returning to her place on the couch.  

Rey thought that would be it but suddenly noticed Phasma staring timidly at her, a harsh sigh escaping her nose.

“Uh, oh.  Is there something else?”

“I just want to assure you that the main reason I’m here is to let you know you’ve done nothing wrong and, while I want to snap off the peaches of the person who slipped you drugs, I’m not angry and you shouldn’t feel embarrassed.”

“Ooookay…”  Rey answered feeling apprehensive.  

“However, you said something that…well, I just need to ask you about.”

“Oh, god, is it the replacing your seat with my face line?”  Rey asked abashedly, covering her eyes with one hand.  “Because Finn told me about that and I am shocked that I would say something like that to you.”  Phasma laughed as much as she would allow herself, hoping it didn’t make Rey any more self-conscious.

“No, it wasn’t that, though I’m not going to lie, I’d never heard that one and it’s pretty hilarious.”

“Ugh…”

“No, uh, it’s something else.  I’m not sure you would know yourself.  At one point you called me…Captain.”  Phasma said, looking for a reaction.  She got one as Rey glanced at her in surprise before trying to cover it.  “Do you know why you would call me that?”

“Oh, I probably overheard Ben call you Captain.”  Rey shrugged.

“Ah.”  Phasma nodded.  “You then said you know it was me and not Armie.”  She embellished.  Rey groaned again.

“I said that?  Goddammit…I hope I didn’t tell anyone else.”

“So you know?”  Phasma asked in surprise.  Rey nodded.  “How did you find out?”

“Hid in the locker room on Tuesday and waited for you to come in and undress.  I know how that sounds but I was only trying to prove it wasn’t Armie.  I had no idea it was you.”  Rey assured.  Phasma wondered how undressed she got.  She couldn’t remember if she was wearing any clothes before she hit the showers but she decided not to ask to save Rey some face.

“No, I get it.  You didn’t tell anyone, did you?”

“No, of course not!  I wouldn’t want you to somehow get in trouble if people were to find out.”

“Okay.  Thanks.”

“I really hope I didn’t say anything about it to anyone on Friday night.”

“Unless you told someone before I got there, there’s no chance that you told anyone after.”

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent sure.  I pretty much held you the entire night.”

“Oh.  Right.”  Rey replied sheepishly.  “Sorry about that.”

“No problem.  You don’t weigh very much.”

“Did I say anything else to you about the Captain?”

“No.  After you said you knew, you, uh, stuck your tongue in my ear.”  Phasma told her.  Rey looked at her in shock, apparently not having been told about that.

“Oh.”  She said.  “Sorry about that too.  I really violated you that night.”

“No problem.  Now that I know you’re okay it’s a lot easier to laugh about it.”

“Hmm…wish I could remember any of it.”

“So do I.”  Phasma told her.  Rey wasn’t sure if she was imagining the glint in her eye but there was a sense that she was teasing her, though she couldn’t be sure.  Phasma stood up.

“I best be going.”

“Thanks for the coffee and…you know, for taking the sexual harassment well.”  Rey told her, getting up from her chair.  Phasma laughed and nodded.

“You didn’t harass me.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Phasma opened the door and bid her goodbye just as Aphra was coming in.  Startled, Aphra jumped back, yelping at the tall, intimidating figure before realizing who it was.

“Oh!  You scared me.”  She declared, hand over her heart.

“Sorry about that.”  Phasma apologized before bidding her farewell too.  Aphra stared back at Phasma while she walked to her car then turned to Rey in surprise.

“Why was she here?  Did you just get laid?”

“Does it look like I just got laid?”  Rey squinted her eyes at her.  “She came to let me know we’re good.”

“That was nice of her.  And yeah, you kind of have the freshly-fucked hair thing going on.”

“Ugh, that’s just bed head.  Thanks for reminding me how shitty I look right now.”

 

Phasma sat at her desk hoping Rey would come by soon, curious if she was still going to avoid her.  She was typing away when there was a shadow at her cubicle door.

“I hope you have something better than this to give me.”  Rey said, holding out some papers that needed to be filed.

“It depends.  Would you prefer to type up a schedule or go to the library?”

“Would I get to use your computer?”

“Yes.”

“Typing.”  And that was all it took for them to get back into their casual rapport.  Rey spent more time in Phasma’s office than she had before, even eating lunch with her as they drank coffee and finished the reports Phasma was drawing up.  There was no mention of Friday night until towards the end of the day Rey kept stretching her arms and rubbing at her biceps.

“Problem with your arms?”  Phasma inquired.

“They’re still a little sore from Saturday.”

“What did you do Saturday?”

“Nothing.  I woke up and my whole body ached, especially my arms and legs.  I think it might have been the stupid drug.”

“Hmm…I’m not so sure it was.  It might have been all the clutching you were doing.  I know my arms were burning by the end of the night and I’m used to lifting.”

“What?”

“Spider monkey, remember?  Hanging onto me for about an hour.  I can’t imagine you’re used to something like that and it certainly takes a good amount of strength to cling on like you did.”

“Oh, my god.  That actually could be it.”  Rey mused.  “Wow, I am so sor-…”

“If you’re going to apologize again, please don’t.  If you want to make it up to me then let me come with you the next time you go out.”

“Really?  Like as my bodyguard?”

“I was thinking more as a friend, but if you need a bodyguard, I can provide that service as well.”  Phasma smiled.

“I might need both.”

“Done.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma torments the hell out of Rey. Don't worry about Rey though, she gets what she deserves.

Although Rey was embarrassed by her actions on Friday night, it was surprisingly easy for her to brush it off because she had no memory of it and Phasma wouldn’t let her feel shame for it anyway.  Aside from being pissed at the faceless person who had slipped the drug in her drink, she was completely comfortable around Phasma more so than she had been before Friday.  It was a break in an opaque glass, revealing all that was concealed behind it and Phasma was not appalled by any of it.  Now that she had nothing more to hide from Phasma, it was more liberating simply to act as her regular self, her shyness slipping away completely.  Phasma certainly noticed the change.  Instead of being awkward and timid around her, Rey was now boisterous and energetic.  It was very much like the Rey she had seen at Ben’s meet, the Rey that she found herself gliding deeper into attraction.

 

“Hey, now that you know my secret, do you think you can help me put on the uniform tonight?”  Phasma asked Rey the next day.

“Sure!”  Rey said.  She had helped Armie in the beginning before being told by Brendol Hux that his son decided he preferred to do it alone.  She at least had working knowledge of how the armor was placed.  Rey found herself alone in the locker room with Phasma as they applied plate after plate on her.

“How did you get the back on without any help?”  Rey asked her.

“You’d laugh.  I put it on the floor and then lay on it till it snapped in place.  It took a few tries.”

“Well, I’m glad I can help now.”  Rey replied as she took a step back to survey Phasma.  Except for the helmet, Phasma was in full chrome gear.  There was a jolt in Rey’s stomach at such an alluring sight, this beautiful woman standing tall in shining armor.  Rey swallowed hard.  Phasma noticed.

“Does it look all right?”  She asked her with some concern.

“Of course it does.  You look much better in it than Hux.”

“I certainly fit in it better, that’s for sure.”  Phasma smiled.  She donned the helmet and then rapped on it twice.

“Let’s go.”

 

It was another winning night.  Phasma and Rey really played it up, especially now that they both knew what was going on.  This time, when Rey asked Phasma if she wanted some water, Phasma took it, lifted her helmet slightly up while Rey stood guard and then chugged it before handing the empty plastic bottle back to Rey with a thankful smile.  They had a throwing contest again, this time if Rey won she would get to ride on the Captain’s shoulders and if the Captain won he would get a kiss.  Rey did not admit to Phasma that she deliberately lost but it was adorable all the same to Phasma when she leaned her helmet over and Rey planted a big kiss on the chrome.  The crowd thought so too.

 

Rey followed Phasma into the locker room and together they stripped off the chrome plates until Phasma was in the black shirt and pants that fit surprisingly snug on her.

“Thanks for your help, Rey.”  Phasma said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a shampoo bottle.  Rey could see the sweat soaked through her clothes, clinging the cloth to her muscular thighs.

“No problem.”  Rey answered before hesitating, daring herself to state her next words.  “Can I help you with anything else?”  Phasma looked up and saw Rey glance from her to the shampoo bottle and back up at her again.  She paused, a slow smile crossing her lips.

“No.”  Phasma said amusedly.  “I think I can do this by myself.”

“Okay.”  Rey replied, backing away to the door.  “But don’t hesitate to call me if you change your mind.”  She slipped out the door with a teasing look.  Phasma felt her heart beating boisterously as she headed towards the showers.

 

“How do you get your arms so ripped?”  Finn asked Phasma as they walked with Rey to the library.  “I can’t seem to get the fat on mine to keep from covering up the muscle.”

“Be born into my family.”  Phasma replied.  “It’s mostly genetics.”

“Genetics gave you those arms?”  Finn questioned in shock.

“Yes, and my height, of course.”

“So you don’t work out at all?”

“Oh, I definitely work out.  I suspect I work out less than others who have the same physique.  I only do about an hour and a half a day.”

“Do you think you could show me what kind of reps you do?”

“Sure!  Ben and I usually meet at six thirty at the University gym.  I’ll show you the ropes.”

“Can I come?”  Rey asked.  “I used to do some lifting in high school but grew out of it because I didn’t feel like I was getting anything out of it.”

“Of course!  Just meet up there tomorrow.”

The next morning, Phasma and Ben were already in the thick of their regimen by the time Rey and Finn showed up.  Phasma was wearing a purple T-shirt and black yoga pants that showed off every inch of her long legs.  Rey felt dizzy upon seeing her.  Ben took Finn to the free weights while Phasma showed Rey around the machines.  Rey was doing fine until Phasma went to the bicep curl, her muscles flexing in amazing strength while Phasma pumped her arms through the reps.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come here.”  Rey admitted.

“Why not?”  Phasma asked in slight alarm.

“I’m not sure I can handle how stupidly sexy that is.”  Rey responded pointing to her bicep.  “It doesn’t help that all I can think of is that the face you’re making is possibly your O-face.”  Rey’s new found straightforwardness caused Phasma to laugh gaily.

“I guarantee you, that is not my O-face.”  Phasma told her.  She got up from the machine and had Rey sit in her place.

“I’m going to notch this to about thirty pounds, all right?”

“Okay.  You think I can do thirty?”

“I think you can do more but let’s just start at thirty.”  Phasma replied as she adjusted the rack to barely a third of what she had been doing.  Rey started pumping, finding thirty not at all difficult.  Phasma took it to forty and Rey began to struggle.

“You got this.”  Phasma encouraged.  “Only five more to go.”

“I’m not sure my skinny arms can take this.”  Rey grunted.

“No, you can do this.”  Phasma clapped.  “Keep going!  Almost there!  One more!  Let me see your O-face!”  Rey dropped the weight and it toppled over the side with a loud clang.

“You are such a tease!”  Rey exclaimed laughingly as she retrieved the grip.

“You’re the one that started it.”  Phasma declared.

“For a straight girl, you’re awfully flirty with me.”

“I don’t have to be gay to like being flirted with.”

“Ugh, girls…So fluid in their sexuality.  It’s misleading.”  Rey shook her head and sat back down, ready to start pumping again as soon as she had caught her breath.  There was a moment of silence between them before Phasma spoke again.

“If you feel the seat isn’t properly adjusted, we can always try to replace it with my face.”  Rey got up and slapped her on her shoulder.

“Oh my god!  That is so unfair!”  She cried out in embarrassed amusement.  “I don’t even remember saying that to you!”

“It’s a good one though, right?”  Phasma laughed and shrugged.  “I like how forward it is.”

“I thought you were here to teach me how to lift, not make sexually suggestive remarks just to torment me.”  Rey replied, playfully shoving Phasma on her stomach.

“Okay, okay…”  Phasma said, putting her hands in the air in surrender.  “I won’t harass you anymore.”

“Good.”  Rey stated, though she didn’t actually like that idea at all.  She had felt the muscles of Phasma’s abs under the cotton of her shirt and couldn’t take how hard they felt, wishing she could have smoothed her palms along them.  The rest of the time was spent with Rey trying to avoid undressing Phasma with her eyes.

 

Phasma’s attraction to Rey was growing at a considerable rate.  She had been somewhat drawn to the shy, pretty girl but now she had a full blown attraction to the fun, coquettish woman that had been hiding beneath.  Rey spent an inordinate amount of time in Phasma’s cubicle.  There was plenty of conversation and laughter, and light touching coming from both of them and Rey would blush whenever Phasma would say something that would cause her heart to race excitedly.  For the last three games, Rey had helped Phasma become the Captain, her offers to help her afterwards becoming more aggressive till Rey just came out and asked Phasma if she wanted company.  Phasma found it very difficult to say no, only doing so because she didn’t want their first intimate moment to be in the locker room showers.  Phasma had a plan, and she was sticking to it.  It appeared to be working quite well, as everyday she gradually worked up Rey further into a sexual madness.  She could see it in Rey’s eyes, the wonton lust that darkened her pupils anytime Phasma mentioned anything remotely sexual.  It was thrilling, these interactions with Rey who was probably over-excited by all the teasing Phasma had displayed.  Phasma figured by Friday night she would bring her plan into fruition.

 

“The day I overheard you, how did I drive you crazy?”  Phasma asked Rey.

“Oh, that was the day you got your haircut.  Jesus, you were so hot…”

“Were?  I’m not anymore?”

“Shut up.  You know what I mean.”

“I like how comfortable you are telling me these things.”

“Well, cat’s outta the bag.  No use denying it now.”

“Hey, are you still up for helping me with the uniform tonight?”

“Of course.  I’m yours to command, Captain.”

“Well, don’t go sticking your tongue in my ear just yet, okay?”

“Calm down.  I haven’t violated you in weeks.”  Rey laughed in shame.  “Tell me the truth.  How bad was it that Friday?”

“What?  You?”

“Yeah, how badly did I embarrass you?”

“At this moment I’m not embarrassed by any of it.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Well, at the time it was rather unnerving to see you so, uh…uncontrolled.  But from the start I knew it wasn’t you so there was only concern on my part.”

“Wow, are you sure you’re not a politician?”

“Okay, it was a little embarrassing at the time.”  Phasma shrugged.  “But I initiated the kiss so that’s on me.  If anything, you should be mad about me taking advantage of you.”

“I could never be mad about that.  Also, it sucks that I don’t even remember that part.”  Rey shook her head.  “I wanted to kiss you so bad!  That is one moment I wish someone had on camera.”

“Maybe there’s a way to even this all out.”  Phasma replied thoughtfully.

“Even what out?”

“This.”  Phasma pointed to herself and Rey in a back-and-forth.  “I’m just thinking if I were to be drunk then maybe you would feel better about how you acted.”

“Are you kidding me?  Get you drunk?”  Rey asked incredulously.  Phasma could see it was appealing to Rey.

“Well, maybe not drunk.  It takes a lot to get me drunk.  But I’ve been high only a handful of times and those are the moments where I just spill all my secrets.  You can’t get me to stop talking.”

“Don’t pull this on me and not go through with it.”  Rey shot up straight, her eyes widened in excitement.

“Why wouldn’t I?  Would that make you feel better?”

“I don’t know about better, but it would certainly be fun and probably make me happy.”

“I want to make you happy then.”

“Really?  When?”

“I’m not doing anything tonight after the game.  How about then?”

“Tonight?!  Yes!  Let’s do that.  I promise not to take advantage of you.”

“I’m not sure I would mind if you do.”

“Phasma!  Stop tormenting me!  Jesus…”

 

Phasma and Rey entered the locker room, locking the door behind them after the game.  Phasma took off her helmet, shaking the sweat out of her matted hair.  

“Hey, before you take off the armor, can I get a picture of you?”  Rey asked her, holding her phone in her hand at the ready.

“You’re not going to blackmail me, are you?”  Phasma smirked.

“No, of course not.  I just like seeing you in the armor.  It’s incredibly sexy.”

“Wait, are you going to add it to your spank bank?”

“Ew, why use those words?  But, yeah, I might need your consent should it be used later for lascivious purposes.”

“If this is the equivalent of a dick pic then, sure.  Snap away.”  Phasma replied, striking a pose.  Rey laughed.

“I can’t believe you let me knowingly masturbate to you.”  She said as she got the best angle she could.

“Do you though?”

“If I said yes, would that change the way you feel about me?”

“No.”

“Than no, I don’t think about you.”

“Liar.”  Phasma stated, shaking her head at Rey.  Rey just gave her a knowing smile as she took one last picture.  Together they took the metal plates off of Phasma, Rey’s hands gliding very close to the one along her groin.  Phasma felt her entire body radiate in a sexual heat.  She knew Rey was purposely pushing the boundaries, trying to see how far she could cross them before Phasma reeled her back.  She decided to not only give her free reign this time but to dare Rey to go further.  Phasma peeled her black shirt off, tossing it to her gym bag, muscles rippling under the sheen of sweat.  She was pleased when Rey froze in surprise, glancing at her uncomfortably when Phasma drew off her pants and threw them in with the shirt.  Phasma stood tall, hands on her hips wearing only her tight blue boy shorts and thin black sports bra.  She could see Rey’s chest expand quickly, rising and falling with quick breaths.

“I have to take a shower.”  Phasma said.  “Do you want to meet at my place or do you want to wait for me to be done?”  It took Rey a moment to answer.

“Wait for you.”  She answered.

“Okay.  I’ll be quick then.”  Phasma responded, picking up her bottle.  She headed towards the showers before turning to Rey at the door.  “Oh, and don’t take any pictures of me.”  She laughed.  Rey rolled her eyes at her.

Rey could hear the shower going, could hear the splash of water as it hit the floor after traveling down Phasma’s body.  She wasn’t going to intrude on Phasma just because she wanted a look but it was killing her that Phasma was naked only a few steps away from her and she couldn’t even see.  The past few days it felt like Phasma had been flirting with her non-stop and Rey was certain it was more than just Phasma opening up to her.  It felt deliberate.  She stopped just short of hoping for sex but if she could pull in a straight girl to make out with, it would satisfy a deep desire.  Phasma came out of the shower wearing only a towel.  Rey tried not to let her know she was practically drooling over the image so she distracted herself by covering her sexual urges with small talk.

“By the way, do you have any weed?”

“No.  I just figured we’d hit up one of the shops on the way to my place.”  Phasma answered, busy toweling her wet blond hair.  “Although, I’ll be honest, I don’t know what I’m doing.  Do you smoke at all?”

“On occasion but I’ve never bought any.”  Rey mentioned.  “Finn would know but I don’t want to ask him because then he’d wonder why I wanted to know and then I wouldn’t be able to hide the fact that I was going to your place to smoke.”

“Eh, we’ll figure it out.”

“Which shop were you thinking of?”

“There’s that one called ‘Pots and plants’.  I just think it’s a funny name.”  Phasma said as she turned with her back to Rey and did the unexpected.  Her towel dropped to the floor, exposing every inch of her backside to Rey whose jaw dropped in sync with the towel.  She couldn’t bring herself to look away.  Every muscle of her back and legs moved with fluid provocativeness as she bent over to retrieve her panties from her bag, sliding them on and then finding her bra and putting it on without exposing her breasts.  She then scooped up her shirt and slipped it on before finally managing her jeans.  Phasma turned around to face Rey, seeing the irritation ingrained on her face.

“What?”  She asked her in fake naivete.

“For fucks sake, Phasma…”  Rey said, shaking her head.

“It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before.”  Phasma shrugged.

“What?  When have I ever seen you naked?”

“I thought you hid in the locker room that night you found out I was the mascot?”

“Yeah, but you weren’t naked.  You still wore at least your underwear.”

“Oh.  Well, it wasn’t like it was much more than that.”  Phasma answered as she drew her hoodie over her head.

“Like, you know that I have a massive hard on for you, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“When you do stuff like that you’re just giving me more alone-at-nighttime fuel.  How do you not realize that?”

“Ah, I’ll take that as a compliment.  Go ahead and add that to your beat box.”  Phasma teased.  Rey grimaced at her, folding her arms across her chest.

“You’re incorrigible and since you’re so inviting, yes, I’ll definitely be thinking of you later.”  She said.  Phasma laughed and laced her arm around Rey’s shoulders.

“C’mon.  Let’s go get some weed.”

 

Phasma pulled up to the shop and they both got out, acting giddy and nervous about experiencing something new.  They went inside not knowing what they were looking for.  It was surprisingly busy, people milling about on a weekend night looking for the same things they were.

“What is this stuff?”  Rey asked, holding up some dark, leafy looking jerky.  “Ganja madness?”  What are you supposed to do with it?”

“I don’t know.  Maybe we should ask the clerk.”

“Is there one?  I haven’t see anyone at the counter.”  Phasma and Rey went to the glass counter, giggling at all the ridiculous names of the various plants when a skinny man with a red apron on and a hazy look in his eye came out of the cliche beaded doorway of the backroom.

“Woah!  Phasma?  Holy shit!”  He exclaimed.  Phasma paused, shooting her look to him before smiling.

“Hey, Shaggy!  I should have known you’d end up working in one of these joints.”  She called to him.

“Heh, joints…I thought that was you.”  Shaggy laughed, coming towards them.  “No one taller, blonder and hotter than you.  I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I don’t really.  At least not enough to know what I’m looking for.  Hey, you’re the perfect person to ask!  What was that stuff you brought to my place about five years ago?  It was during our senior year.”

“Uh, the place you shared with Mitaka or the place you shared with Jaime?”  He asked, his mind not quite firing on all cylinders.

“With Jaime.”  Phasma remarked.  Rey felt herself dying a little inside.  It reminded her that she was pining for a straight woman who apparently had a history of cohabiting with her boyfriends.  Rey was barely old enough to have begun her journey into that experience, having only left home four years ago.

“Oh, right!  That was an awesome night!  I got it right here.”  He said going down to the end of the counter and extracting a baggie from under the glass.  He tossed it down to Phasma and she held it up in curiosity.

“Whipped cream.”  Phasma read off the label.

“Yeah, it gives a good sense of euphoria and lots of energy boosts.”  Shaggy answered, looking at Rey and wagging his eye brows.  Rey was surprised by his candor and looked to Phasma in explanation but she didn’t seem to catch his actions.

“This is good.”  Phasma declared as she reached for her wallet.  Shaggy held up a hand to stop her.

“No way!  I take care of my friends.”  He replied.

“I haven’t seen you in two years.”  Phasma responded.

“You’re still my friend.  Just point some of your other friends to my shop, all right?”

“Will do!”  Phasma said, putting her wallet away.  “Thanks!”

“Yeah, no problem!  Oh!  And take this with you.”  He said handing Phasma a pack of rolling papers and a full joint that he pulled out of one of the bins under the counter.  Phasma looked at it curiously before glancing at Shaggy in bewilderment.

“It’s laced with an aphrodisiac.”  He winked.  Phasma held it up in thanks, smiling at him as she and Rey walked out of the shop.

“He seemed nice…”  Rey said when they were safely in Phasma’s car.

“He was a friend of Mitaka’s.  I think they used to bang but Mitaka would never own up to it.  I can see why.  Shaggy isn’t really his type.”

“Oh, I thought Mitaka was your ex-boyfriend.”

“No.  Mitaka’s gay.  He and his husband are executive types up in Meridian Prime.”  She said, driving away.

“So is Shaggy gay or bi?”

“Gay.”

“Oh.  He seemed to be laying it on you pretty thick, though.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you know…Phasma, tall, blonde and hot…”  Rey said, imitating Shaggy.  “Take this aphrodisiac, hur hur…”

“He wasn’t flirting.”  Was all Phasma replied.  Rey gave her a confused glance but decided not to ask.  They were driving up to Phasma’s apartment within minutes.

 

Rey walked into Phasma’s apartment ready for anything.  She expected loads of weights or gym equipment spread out around the rooms but it was actually pretty barren of personal effects.  There was the usual couches and arm chair in front of a large screen TV.  The stand housed about three different video game consoles as well as a box of games, all of them either FPSs, RPGs or action/adventure.  The walls had nothing on them except for a place to put her keys and purses and one photo of a group of fifteen people.  Phasma was easily distinguishable between the group, the only blonde in the photo, and the tallest one at that.  She was surrounded by Jaime and Ben, all of them looking like they were about Rey’s age.  The picture had been taken out at some lake house.

Phasma sat down and immediately began rolling.

“Do you want something to drink?  All I have is water and Gatorades.”

“I’ll take a water.”  Rey said.  She was suddenly very nervous.  She found herself fidgeting with the keys in her pocket, unable to sit down because not enough energy was being spent.  Phasma glanced up at her and noticed.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this.”  She said, momentarily stopping her rolling, which she was clearly inexperienced with.  “It was just a dumb idea.  Would you rather do something else?”

“No, I want to do this.  I mean, as long as you’re okay with this?  You’re the one really getting high.  I’m just going to take a few puffs.”

“This is not an excuse to get high.  This is literally just a way to to take a truth serum in front of you since you were basically forced to take one in front of me.  If you’re uncomfortable with this I don’t feel the need to carry through.”

“Truth serum.”  Rey chuckled.  “If that’s all it is.”

“Yeah, you’re going to wish I would shut up after I take a few drags.”

“Okay.  Let’s do this.”

“Okay.  I’ll try not to hang on to you like a little spider monkey if I get too high.”  Phasma smirked.  Rey laughed.

“I couldn’t carry you.  I’d be under you on the floor.  Just how I want you.”

Phasma finally got it rolled up, her lighter flickering at the end of the joint.  She pulled a strong inhalation, sucking the smoke into her lungs.  She then questioningly offered the joint to Rey who sat next to her on the couch.

“Do you want to try now or maybe wait for later?”

“Nope.  Now.”  Rey said, reaching for it.  She didn’t quite take in the same amount as Phasma but it was enough to feel the smoke swirling around in her lungs, burning softly at the tissue.  There was a moment of silence between them before Rey spoke.

“I have no idea how long the effects take.”

“Haven’t you done this before?”

“Yeah, but I think Finn buys the cheap shit.”

“Ah, yes, my guess is this will be different.”  Phasma answered, taking another drag.  “If you last smoked with Finn then it couldn’t have been that long ago.”

“About a month ago.  When was the last time you smoked?”

“Last June.”

“That’s kind of specific.”

“It was the day after Jamie left.”  Phasma declared.  Rey was shocked by such an admission but she wanted to know more, especially since Phasma supposedly opened up when she was high.

“Why did he leave?  I overheard him say he was trying to win you back.”

“You heard that?  Well, after he proposed twice, each time I said no, he decided he needed some space.  Can’t really blame him, though it still hurt.  I honestly can’t believe he still wants to see me after he claims I ‘broke his heart’.”  Phasma admitted as she leaned back into the couch.  Rey could see her blue-gray eyes darken, the marijuana taking effect.  “Have you ever had your heart broken?”

“Yeah,”  Rey answered, nodding her head.  “Last year, around this time.  My girlfriend decided I wasn’t invested enough in her.  She dumped me and I totally didn’t see it coming.  Threw me for a loop.”

“What was her name?”

“Sadie.  Looking back, she’s co-dependent and overly needy.  Aphra warned me about her but I didn’t listen.”

“Aphra is one of your roommates, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Which one is Aphra?”

“The goofy looking one with the funny hat.”

“Ah, I like her.  What does she say about me?”

“Even though I told her you’re straight, she’s still rooting for you.”

“Really?  Wow, I like her a lot more.”

“Haha, what?  Are you rooting for yourself?”

“Sure, why not?”

“But, you’re like, straight.  I’m a girl, you know.  Aren’t you?”

“I’m definitely a girl.  I know you’re a girl.”  Phasma answered.  She then glanced at the marijuana with a small frown.  “That stuff feels stronger than I remember.”  She took up the joint and then sucked in another drag.  Rey laughed.

“You are going to be so high!  Make sure you don’t forget everything though or I really will take advantage of you.”

“No you wouldn’t.”  Phasma laughed.  “You’d probably let me pass out and then rub your little hands all over my stomach.”  Rey gave her an odd look but an amused smile crossed her lips.

“What?  Why would you think that?”

“You said as much when you were my little spider monkey.”

“Oh, god, I knew you were going to bring up that night.”  Rey rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

“That’s what we’re here for.  To even out the score.”

“I’m not sure I’m gaining on you.  Tell me everything that happened that night.”

“Uh, well, first you wouldn’t stop hugging me and touching my hair.  Then you offered your face as a seat.”  Both Phasma and Rey began to laugh hysterically about that before recovering enough that Phasma could continue.  “And then you kept nibbling my ear and my neck, pressed our torsos together, kissed my jaw…”

“Ugh, all the things I’ve wanted to do to you…”  Rey said miserably.  “What else?  Did I ever grab your boobs?”

“No, you never did that.  Though you did shove yours in my face at one point.”

“I did?  Haha!”

“Yeah, and you kept grinding into my stomach.  It was like you were trying to take a sticker off your crotch with just the use of my abs.”  Phasma told her.  Rey tumbled to the floor in laughter, tears welling up in her eyes.  “And you would intentionally botch up your idioms and make them way more sexual than they already are.  It was pretty flattering.”

“Flattering?”

“Yeah, anyone ever want you so bad?  Flattering.”

“I guess it depends on the person.”

“That’s true.  If it had been Finn I wouldn’t have been nearly as amused.”

“What else.”

“Well, there was the kiss, of course.”

“Yeah, Finn tells me it was sexy.”

“He wasn’t the one kissing you.  He has no idea.”  Phasma replied.  Rey looked at her in bafflement.

“What do you mean?  Was it good?”

“It was way better than good.  It was amazing!  It would have been easier to get into it if we hadn’t been surrounded by people.”

“Holy shit!  You were into it?”

“Of course.  I like you.”

“ _Nooooo_!  Don’t say you like me!”  Rey chastised.  “You don’t like me.   _I_  like _you _.__   I really, really fucking like you.”

“I really fucking like you too, Rey.”  Phasma returned with a smile.  Rey looked at her skeptically, glancing at the joint that burned on the plate on top of the coffee table.

“How high are you?”

“Pretty high.”  Phasma admitted while she leaned over to grab the joint, apparently forgetting it was there.

“High enough to play truth or dare?”

“Shit, really?”  Phasma asked, sucking on another drag.  “I don’t think I’ve played that game in…well, maybe since I was in college.”

“Is it too juvenile?”

“Nope.  It just means I’ve been adulting too hard lately.”

“All right, you go first.”

“This is your idea.  You go first.”

“Fine.  Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“All right, let’s start out easy.  I dare you to overhead press me.”  Rey said.  Phasma gave her a wide-eyed look before slowly standing up.

“This is going to be easy.”  Phasma replied, going to the middle of the room and pushing the coffee table closer to the couch.  “Though I’m not sure this is a good idea while I’m a little unbalanced.”

“I trust your muscle memory.”  Rey answered, reclining on the floor.  Phasma squatted next to her and looped one hand through Rey’s arm and another around her thigh.  She then began to lift before suddenly stopping and standing fully up.

“I gotta take this off first.”  She said, quickly pulling her hoodie over her head and tossing it to the arm chair.  Rey could see a fleeting glimpse of her abs when her T-shirt was pulled slightly above her jeans.  A thrill ran through her body.  Phasma squatted again, looping her arms around Rey before deadlifting her and then pulling her into an overhead press.  Phasma held it there before Rey’s uncontrollable laughter sent them sprawling onto the floor, Rey somehow ending up on top of Phasma.

“I told you we’d be on the floor.”  Rey claimed.

“You said I’d be on top.”  Phasma chuckled, holding Rey at her waist.

“That can be arranged.”

“Truth or dare?”  Phasma asked her.

“Already?”  Rey asked, getting up off the floor.  “Okay.  Dare.”

“I dare you to take off your clothes.”  Phasma said as she stood up, unable to conceal her evil grin.

“What?”  Rey asked incredulously.  “Are you kidding me?”

“It doesn’t have to be your panties.”  Phasma stated.

“The hell?”  Rey glared at her with narrowed eyes, looking for some kind of motive.  “Have we been smoking the aphrodisiac joint?”

“No.”

“What do you get out of this?”

“You can ask me when I answer truth.”  Phasma retorted.  Rey paused in suspicion before sighing.

“Fine, but you know what my next dare is going to be.”  She said as she began to pull her shirt over her head.  Phasma watched as she undressed, Rey making very extravagant motions, clearly showing off in front of Phasma as she exposed herself.  Rey was surprised to see the dark wash in Phasma’s eyes as she tugged at the back of her bra, baring her breasts to her in the dim light of the lamp in the corner.  When she was done she stood tall and proud, liking the expression etched on Phasma’s face while she reflected on the features of her body.  Rey put her hands on her hips, pretending to be annoyed.

“Your turn.  Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Are you really straight?”

“Yes.”

“The fuck you are.”  Rey said, cocking her head suspiciously.

“I am.”

“You like dick?”

“I’ll give you a free question.  Yes.”

“What about pussy?”

“You’re not playing this game right.  It’s my turn.”  Phasma said as she plopped herself back on the couch.  Rey followed her, sitting on the couch quite close to her, breasts puffed out tantalizingly.  “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“When was the last time you thought about me while touching yourself?”

“Jesus, you are really pressing this…”  Rey looked away, a harsh blush creeping along her cheeks.  Phasma waited patiently, giving Rey a look that goaded her into answering.  Rey sighed heavily in embarrassment, her hand going to her eyes to shield her from Phasma’s glare.

“This morning.”  Rey responded.  Phasma wanted to laugh.  It could have been around the same time she had thought about Rey.  “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Show me how you kissed me.”  Rey instantly responded.  Phasma was pleasantly surprised.

“Okay, but we have to do this exactly like that night.”  Phasma said, standing up.

“How do you mean?”

“Come on up here, little monkey.”  She answered, tapping her chest.  Rey laughed and then stood up, jumping into Phasma’s waiting arms and wrapping her legs around her waist when prompted.

“Like this?”

“Hold on.”  Phasma said, placing her hands along Rey’s ass, fingers digging lightly into the muscle.  She lifted Rey a little higher so that she was slightly above her.  “There.  Now we’re almost ready.”  

Rey was aware of her bare chest close to Phasma’s face, her heart racing at the speed of light, pounding hard against her chest in frantic rhythm.  There was no way Phasma wouldn’t be able to hear it.

“What else is there?”  Rey asked, liking the feel of Phasma’s breath already close along her face.

“Now you have to say loudly, ‘Fuck me, Phasma!  Fuck me right n-…!”  Phasma had no way of completing her statement.  Rey closed off her mouth with her own, immediately pressing her lips against Phasma’s.  It started out urgent before Phasma slowed it down, showing her exactly how she had kissed her that night, their mouths gliding hotly against one anothers, jaws opening wide to enclose the other’s lips, tongues darting back and forth into the other’s mouth.  Rey moaned longingly, feeling that smooth slowness causing a burning in her body, yearning for more.  Her hands flowed through Phasma’s hair and across her shoulders, focused on the tantalizing ministrations Phasma was making along her lips.  She felt Phasma’s heated breaths upon her face, coming out in near gasps, could feel the beats of her strong heart thundering rapidly against her stomach where they were pressed together.  Rey had no idea how long Phasma would take this, unsure of how long it had occurred in the first place but certainly long enough that a nurse could extract her blood.  It must have been difficult for the nurse because she was sure all her blood had pooled to her groin.  She was surprised to feel Phasma’s hand grip her ass tighter and force her hips to shift into her stomach, grinding her sex against her hard body.  Rey moaned again, this time through clenched teeth as she held on to Phasma and rubbed herself hard against her.  This had broken their kiss and both Rey and Phasma stood panting, foreheads pressed together, breaths heavy on their skin as they collected themselves.

“You’re not straight.”  Rey said, as she gripped her thighs tightly against Phasma.

“I most definitely am.”

“You seem pretty gay to me.”

“I’m that too.”

“I knew it!”  Rey exclaimed.  “I knew you were gay.”

“Of course.”

“What do you mean ‘of course’?  You never said you were.”  Rey said, hopping down from Phasma.

“I never said I wasn’t.”

“I asked you if you were straight.  You should have said no.”

“But I am straight.  I’m also gay.  I’m a little bit of both.  Actually, I’m a lot of both.”

“Okay, when I asked you if you were straight I meant do you only like boys.”

“I kind of figured, but I don’t label myself as not straight or not gay.  I like both genders and that’s all there is to it.”

“Ugh, but you knew what I was asking though!”  Rey said exasperatedly, crossing her arms over her chest.  Phasma laughed and hugged her tightly, which Rey allowed.

“I did.”

“And here I thought I was the one that would be taking advantage of you.”

“I know how some of you gay girls like to think you’re turning a straight girl.  I thought you’d find it thrilling.”  Phasma said, dragging Rey down on the couch and sitting her on her lap.

“It’s lost it’s thrill now that I know you were faking the whole time.”

“I wasn’t faking…”  Phasma chided.  She softly kissed Rey’s shoulder, turning her head into Rey’s neck and nuzzling her.

“I wondered why you were letting me flirt with you.”

“Honestly, I didn’t want you thinking I was only into you because you happened to have a crush on me.  I kept up the pretense because I wanted there to be some work involved on my end.”

“You masochist.”  Rey stated making Phasma laugh again.  “Truth or dare?”

“I think it’s my turn.”

“TRUTH OR DARE.”  Rey demanded.

“Okay.  Dare.”

“Fuck me.”

“Jesus, what would your truth have been?”

“I would have asked you if you wanted to fuck me.”  Rey answered, swiveling on Phasma’s lap to straddle her.  Phasma chuckled, gliding her mouth onto Rey’s.  She brought her arms around Rey’s waist, pulling her into her so that their bodies were pressed together.  From her position on the couch, she gently rose up, their lips fully connected warmly and carried Rey into her bedroom.  Rey seemed to have no awareness of anything going on beyond the taste of Phasma’s lips.  She was hardly helpful as Phasma gently lowered her on the bed, the brunette’s hands roughly gliding through Phasma’s short, golden hair, gasping as she engulfed Phasma’s lips into her mouth, biting and sucking with wild enthusiasm.  With Rey laid out, Phasma drew off her underwear, the last remnants of her clothing, the thought of a fully naked woman in her bed more than arousing.  She smiled into Rey’s amorous mouth as she slid on top of her, trapping the younger woman beneath her.  Immediately she felt Rey’s legs circle tightly around her waist, her fingers tugging the front of her t-shirt harshly.

“Off.”  Rey quickly uttered into her mouth between tongue and teeth.

“Later.”  Phasma replied, barely able to get the word through Rey’s incessant kisses.  Rey pulled back and glared at Phasma.

“Now.”  She demanded.  Phasma paused to give her an amused look, only returning to action when Rey gripped her shirt and started pulling it roughly over her head.  She felt Rey reach down, unclasping her belt urgently, kicking her pants down her legs.  Phasma merely laughed and pulled off her bra, shrugging out of her clothing to lay nude in between Rey’s legs.  She could feel Rey’s heat pressed against her now, slick with wet and wanting.  Phasma moved her hips into Rey and heard her moan in response to the touch.  Rey’s fingers gripped into Phasma’s biceps, digging in with every miniscule movement that brought her further into pleasure.  Rey reached down in between them to touch Phasma but the blonde didn’t want to move so fast.  There was an erotic listlessness that younger people seem to have not discovered.  It was something Phasma wanted to show to Rey, to experience for the first time.  Phasma grabbed her wrist and held it above her head.  When Rey reached down with her other hand, Phasma took a hold of that one too, placing it next to the other, pinning Rey down against her bed.  She then pressed her body fully into Rey’s so that she couldn’t move much without the weight of the other keeping her still.  Rey looked into Phasma’s eyes, unable to hide a tangible excitement from this position.

“What’s this?”  Rey whispered, her words choking excitably in her throat.

“Stay still.”  Phasma told her.  “You dared me to fuck you and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”  Rey’s eyes went wide but she stilled anyway, incredibly curious and more than a little roused to know what Phasma had planned.  Phasma gripped both of Rey’s wrists in one hand, keeping her pinned down as she gently ran her fingers down the girl’s body, lingering at her face and neck, then down her clavicle, reaching her breast.  Rey moaned as Phasma gently squeezed it, running her thumb against the hardened nipple, simultaneously placing her face into Rey’s neck and nipping the sensitive skin.  Phasma trailed kisses along Rey’s neck and jaw, making her way down her body until she had kissed down her sternum and along her breasts.  Rey shifted restlessly, agonizing over the insatiable need that Phasma teasingly withheld.  Phasma smoothed her hand down the length of Rey’s body, down her stomach and thighs, gently touching along the inner areas of her legs, circling until she positioned her fingers along the slick folds.  Rey began to buck her hips but Phasma held her down, forcing her to be patient.  She teased her fingers into her while kissing her breasts, Rey’s hands now free and gliding through the blonde’s hair.  Slowly, Phasma slid a finger into her, gratified by the loud sigh emanating from her.  Phasma stroked slowly into her, gliding her finger along the apex of her vaginal wall, hearing the soft moans of the girl as she derived a euphoric pleasure from her dexterous manipulations.  Phasma slipped another finger into her and felt Rey begin to buck again.  She held her legs down and shimmied herself till she could place her elbows across Rey’s thighs, keeping her still while she dipped her head in between her legs, smoothing her tongue slowly along her clitoris.  Rey clenched her teeth as she gripped Phasma’s hair and tensed out a whine of pure bliss.  Phasma slipped her fingers in and out of Rey in languid execution, licking along her sex with heated breaths.  She moaned into Rey and felt the brunette clutch to her harder, her restricted groans escaping out her throat.  Phasma removed her fingers and licked into Rey, this time unable to hold down the strength of Rey’s legs as she squirmed at the touch.  It was clear Rey was going to come soon and hard.  Phasma quickened her pace, switching her tongue and fingers interchangeably until Rey began to moan with heightened volume, lost in the swiftness of her impending climax.  Phasma plunged two fingers into Rey and rubbed hard inside her, tongue pressed fully to her clit and felt Rey’s sex constrict almost painfully around her as she gripped the sheets, hips rising up off the bed tightly, breathless gasps filling the air as she came.  Phasma continued to rub inside her as Rey rode out the climax, Phasma’s name on her lips with every thrust, finally relaxing back against the bed, chest heaving uncontrollably.  Phasma climbed back up Rey, pressing wet kisses against the skin along her breasts and neck while the brunette caught her breath as much as she could.  There was a wide smile crossing Rey’s face as her breathing returned to normal.  She opened her eyes and brought Phasma to her, kissing her lips in ecstatic satisfaction.

“Okay, your turn.”  Rey said.  Phasma laughed.

“Okay.  Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Did you enjoy that?”

“More than anything.  It was better than what I had imagined this morning.”  She laughed.  “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to sit on my face.”

“Holy shit.  You don’t play around.”

“What do you call this?  Obviously, I play hard.”

“This was a long time coming.  Deal.  I will use your face as a seat.”  Phasma laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad this is fiction because I'm not sure I would condone a lot of things that Phasma does.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut and fluff and, if I'm being honest, pretty sappy and juvenile. This isn't exactly my best writing but I'm too lazy to edit it into something more constructive. If you're not into that then go ahead and skip right over this one.

The alarm went off at 6:35 in the morning.  Without moving any other muscle in her body, Phasma ungracefully raised her hand in the air and sent it down on the alarm, slapping the snooze button and making the room quiet again.  She turned her head and was almost surprised to see someone else in her bed, sleeping like the dead, no trace of Rey showed she had heard the alarm.  Phasma derived a lot of satisfaction from Rey’s exhausted body.  They had stayed up quite late last night, intermittent talking disconnected the moments of ecstasy they had strung through the night.  Phasma curled her body around the smaller, naked frame of Rey’s, receiving a warm sigh when she had settled around her.

Phasma managed to glide back into sleep again before being woken up by Rey stretched out completely on top of her.  Phasma often slept on her stomach and apparently Rey had amused herself by climbing on top of her to straddle her hips, hands massaging her back with smooth motions.  She could feel Rey’s breasts pressed into her back when Rey leaned over to run her fingers up her neck and shoulders and along her arms, which were raised above her head.  Phasma sighed and gave into the touch.  She wouldn’t ever say no to an impromptu massage.  It was a few minutes later that she felt hands gliding down her obliques and between her stomach and the bed, wriggling past her pubic bone, fingers slipping against her clit.  Phasma opened her legs wider to allow the intrusion, feeling digits circling her sex before gliding in easily with her slickness.  Phasma moaned softly as Rey’s fingers curled into her, her palm rubbing against her clitoris, angled exactly right.  Phasma gripped the edge of the mattress and shifted her weight so that she was rubbing herself harder against Rey’s ministrations.  Rey kissed along her back, raising goosebumps along her skin and sending shivers down her spine.  It didn’t take long for Phasma to reach the pinnacle of her climax, grunting hard when her orgasm overtook her.

“Jesus Christ, Rey…”  Phasma gasped when she could.

“I’m glad that worked.”  Rey smiled into the muscles of her shoulders.

“That might be my new favorite thing.”

 

 

They got up and walked to the nearest taco shack to get some breakfast tacos.  They had no plans that day and both were still eager to spend time together so they went back to Phasma’s place and played video games until Rey was sure her roommates were at work.  They then headed to Rey’s apartment where she showered and changed her clothes then they went on what they called their ‘first official date’.  It was about five in the afternoon as they drove up to the Tatooine Cantina, a place with just about every game and activity in the country.

Phasma was good at everything.  Ben had decided a while back that he didn’t want to compete with Phasma anymore because sometimes he tended to be a sore loser especially when he was on a losing streak.  Jamie hadn’t minded so much back in the day, more impressed that she was able to destroy at everything, so long as at the end of the day they could have sex.  Her other friends just liked her company so it wasn’t really a competition as much as a get together where Phasma was simply playing and second place was the real winner.  And so it surprised Phasma when she found that she had genuinely lost the first game she and Rey had played, which was miniature golf.

“Did you just get another hole in one?”  Phasma remarked, blonde brows raised in astonishment.

“Third one tonight.  I’m on a roll.”

“No kidding.”  Phasma smirked.  “Better wallow in your victory while you can.  Chances are it won’t last long.”

“Oh?  You think you can beat me?”

“Maybe not putt-putt but probably pool.”

“You’re on.”

 

 

Phasma was right.  She trounced Rey at pool.  Three games later and they were laughing at the dumb bet Rey had just lost as she did a handstand and walked on her hands across the length of the small area.

“You’re right.  You are good at that.”  Phasma remarked in amusement.

“I hope you can’t see my boobs.”  Rey said as she hand walked a few more steps before losing her balance.

“Nope.  I can’t.  And that’s not for lack of trying.”  Phasma laughed.

“This is hardly fair.  I didn’t get to win anything after mini golf.”

“I’ll give you a freebie.”

“Wanna do some bowling?”

“That’s your reward?”

“No.  I want you to give me a piggy back ride to the lanes.”  

Phasma smirked and squatted down in front of Rey.

“Hop on, little spider monkey.”

Rey wrapped her arms around Phasma’s neck and laughed as Phasma lifted her up and carried her to the bowling lanes.  There was a kid behind the counter who could not have been more than eighteen years old.  He stared in surprise at them as they asked for a lane and some shoes, never once did Rey touch her feet to the ground.

 

 

Phasma is strong and she’s very good at bowling but even she had a hard time beating the wiry strength of the younger woman.

“Ugh!”  Rey cried as she lost the second game in a row.  “I was only three points away this time!”

“One hundred and eighty points is nothing to sneeze at.”  Phasma complimented before pretending to turn slightly more serious.  “You said we could double down after losing that last game.  It’s time to pay up.”

Rey sighed and hung her head to the ground, shaking it with a smile.

“Okay.  But not a word to anyone.”

“Of course not.”  Phasma smiled.  She came over to Rey and grabbed her by the waist, squatting down to pull her over her shoulder and then raising up so that she carried Rey in a fireman’s carry.  With Rey’s ass next to her face, Phasma lightly smacked it, getting a yelp from Rey.

“Hey!  That was not in the bet.”

“Sorry.  I improvised.  It’s just your cute little butt is right in my line of sight.  How could I not?”

“I thought you said you weren’t into PDA.”

“That was hardly PDA.”  Phasma remarked as she carried her to the counter where the same kid now dropped his jaw at the sight of the taller woman with the younger one slung over her shoulder.  

“Hey, there.”  Phasma said to him as she dropped the shoes onto the counter along with her debit card.  While waiting for the kid to run it, Phasma whistled the tune to Baby Got Back and then signed the receipt all while Rey sighed into Phasma’s back, looking dead to the world.

“I don’t know what you get out of this.”  Rey complained.

“Entertainment.”  Phasma replied.

 

 

The batting cages were an entirely different ball game.  Rey was much more practiced.  She easily bested Phasma who was possibly above average.

“I should have known not to bet against you on this one.”  Phasma remarked.

“I won fair and square.  Let’s get this going, Captain.”  Rey clapped, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  Phasma sighed.

“What have I gotten myself into?”  She pulled the sleeves of her t-shirt up around her shoulders so that her ripped arms were more obvious.  Rey followed her to the counter where the kid was at.  He almost seemed terrified when Phasma plunked down her elbow onto the counter and pointed to her bicep.

“Excuse me,”  Phasma said as seriously as she could muster.  “I seem to have been stung by a bee right here.”  The kid looked rather abashed at her muscle, blushing bright red at the sight.  Rey laughed hysterically.

“It looks pretty swollen!”  Rey called from behind her.  “Hey, are you a geologist?"  She suddenly asked.  The kid had no time to reply before Rey did.  “Could you tell me what kind of rock that is?”

“Did you get your tickets to the gun show?”  Phasma asked him.

“Do you have a dictionary?”  Rey could barely get out.  She pointed to Phasma’s muscle.  “For this definition?”

“I’ll just have someone look at this, thanks!”  Phasma called to the kid as she rolled down her sleeves, walking away from the counter.

 

 

Rey is a softball player and it shows.  She chose an arcade game where they could throw balls at five targets, each one ranging in size and point level.  While Phasma is certainly quite good, she’s not college level softball player good.

“I’ll pay up back at my place.”  Phasma told Rey.

“No, I want it now.”  Rey commanded.  Phasma blinked at her before scanning the busy arcade area packed with college kids and families with young children.

“This is not an appropriate place for that.”

“We’re going to the bathrooms.”  Rey said, taking her hand and dragging her towards the ladies’ room.

“Really?  We’re doing this now?”

“Yes.  I’ve been wanting this for months.  The fact it’s going to be semi-public really turns me on.”

“I didn’t think you would be into that kink.”

The bathrooms were somewhat busy, though there were available stalls and Rey ushered Phasma into one, not unnoticed by a few other women who glanced at each other in bewildered beguilement at the smaller girl pushing the tall woman inside.  Phasma was so tall, her blonde hair could still be seen at the top of the stall.  Luckily, they had managed to secure one of the larger stalls so that they both fit…barely.

“Lift up your shirt.”  Rey said a little too loudly.  Phasma shushed her though she couldn’t wipe the grin off her face.

“You do it.”  Phasma hoarsely whispered back.

“Fine.”  Rey pushed Phasma up against the wall, anchoring her roughly before smoothing her hand down Phasma’s shirt and tugging it out of her pants.  When the cotton was free, Rey pulled up the material, securing the ends of her shirt with her left hand pressed against Phasma’s sternum and staring heatedly at Phasma’s exposed abs before gently placing the fingertips of her right hand along her smooth skin.  Rey was at first gentle, grazing her fingertips along the raised muscles, tracing the lines along her abdomen before lightly scraping her nails across Phasma’s skin causing goosebumps to raise in response.  Rey could see Phasma’s stomach heaving with every breath, the rhythm of it quickening the more Rey glided her hands across it.  Rey circled her hands along her stomach, making wider circles until her fingers were dipping under the elastic of Phasma’s bra and beneath the belt of her pants.  By now, Phasma was blushing with heat, breaths coming in and out in quick gasps.  She grabbed Rey’s wrist when she reached into her pants and Phasma felt fingers against her pubic bone.

“I think we should go home.”  Phasma said through a husky voice.  Rey nodded an emphatic yes.  They tumbled out of the stall, stared at by others who noticed two come out, and walked quickly to Phasma’s car.

As soon as they entered Phasma’s apartment, there was an urgent hustle to get the other out of her clothes the fastest, heated mouths moving together, tongues tasting freely and teeth nipping at skin.  Much later, Phasma was left lying supine on her bed, chest heaving in breathlessness, a smaller woman lying on top of her, chests pressed together, in the same state.

“Holy shit.”  Phasma muttered through gasps.

“I didn’t think that would work.”  Rey replied, her head turned so that she could hear Phasma’s heart beating against her ear.

“Well, congratulations.  It did.  Where did you learn that?”

“No idea but it was something I thought about for a while when I thought of you.”

“Putting theory into practice.  I like it.  You are showing me a lot of new favorite things.”  Phasma declared.  Rey laughed.

“So are you.”

 

 

Rey had a lot of missed messages and texts on her phone.  She had spent the entire day with Phasma, not even bothering to check her phone until after she heard six dings in a row.

“Oops.”  Rey uttered as she looked at the screen.  “Leia thinks I’ve been kidnapped.”

“Does she really or…?”

“No, though I do have a message from Finn.  Leia probably called him looking for me.”

“Out of curiosity, why is she so concerned?”

“I don’t go out much.  I’m usually studying.  Also, ever since the roofie incident, I’ve been letting her keep tabs on me just in case.”

“Ah, I see.”

“I’m going to call her back real quick.”  Rey said as she hit the call button.  Looking at the time, it was just past eleven.

“Rey!”  Leia practically screamed when she picked up.  “I’ve been calling all around for you!”

“Yeah, sorry.  I was at a friend’s house.”

“A friend?  Who?”

“What are you, my mother?  Just a friend.”

“Are you safe?  Do you like bananas?”

“Jesus, Leia, I’m totally safe.  We don’t need the safe word right now because I’m fine.”

“I just want to make sure.  Will you tell me where you’re at?”

“I’m in the apartment building across from that taco place that we go to for a late night snack sometimes.”

“What’s the apartment number?”

“Are you going to come over?  Because I would not be thrilled if you do.”

“No, it’s just for security measures.”

“Listen, I’ll talk to you later, okay?  I’m currently being rude to my friend.  I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Fine.  But you’ve caused me a lot of worry.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.  We’ll talk.  Bye.”  Rey hung up and shook her head.  “Man, Leia is so head strong.”

“So, you’re staying the night?”  Phasma asked, sidling up beside her.  They had both gotten minimally dressed.  Mismatched t-shirts and panties their only wardrobe.

“Is that okay?”  Rey asked.

“Yes, of course.”  Phasma answered, lightly trailing her fingertips across Rey’s back.

“I have to text a few people and let them know I’m alive.”  Rey explained in a huff of embarrassment.

“Let them know I’m guarding your sexy ass against jackholes.  The nurse said I’d be a good person to thwart would-be-assailants.”  Phasma chuckled.

“I’ll let everyone know I’ve got my Captain on it.”  Rey joked.

“After that, do you want to watch Outland Base and make out?”

“Absolutely.”

 

 

The next morning, Rey was jostled awake by Phasma who was already dressed in a tank top and running shorts.  She was on one knee in front of the bed, running her fingers lightly through Rey’s hair.

“Hey.”  She said softly.  “Little monkey.  I have to go but I’ll be back in about two hours.”

“Okay.”  Rey lazily muffled through the pillow.  She made to get up but felt Phasma’s hand using minimal effort to keep her on the bed.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.  You can stay here.”

“No, I told Aphra I’d help her study for her history test today.”

“At seven in the morning?”

“No, but I should probably be there when she wakes up.”  Rey replied as she slowly rose out of the bed.  She was stark naked but not at all concerned about modesty as she climbed out from between the sheets and looked around for her clothes which were strewn about the room haphazardly.  As soon as she was dressed, Rey smacked her lips in disgust.

“Ugh, can’t wait to brush my teeth.”  She said.

“I have a toothbrush you can have.”  Phasma said, going to the bathroom.

“It’s not used, is it?”  Rey questioned.  In response, Phasma leaned out of the bathroom with a toothbrush still in package, raised in the air.

“Of course not.”

“Oh.  Sure, I’ll take that.”  Rey said as she followed her in.  “Lucky thing you had this.”

“I bought it on Friday.  I had hoped you’d be spending the night.”

“Oh my god, I forgot you planned this.”  Rey laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.  “You could have jinxed us.”

“By buying a toothbrush for you?  Irrelevant.  No causation.”

“Spoken like a true statistics major.”

As soon as Rey was ready to go, Phasma offered to drop her off back at her apartment.  She stopped in front of Rey’s building, shifting the gear into park but leaving the car running as she turned to her.

“When do I get to see you again?”  Phasma asked Rey.

“I have plans to show up at work tomorrow.  I hope you do too.”  Rey joked.

“That’s a long time from now.”

“I didn’t think you were such a romantic.”

“Neither did I.”  Phasma smiled into Rey’s brown eyes.  Rey seemed smitten, unable to look away from Phasma.

“I really can’t believe this happened.”  Rey said.

“That I drove you home?”

“No!  You know what I mean.  I’ve wanted you for a long time.  I can’t believe you-…  Well, everything was so perfect.”

“I know what you mean.”  Phasma answered.  They stared happily at each other until Phasma leaned over when she noticed Rey looking to her lips.  Rey eagerly took Phasma’s lips against her own, kissing her like it would be the last time forever.  They parted and Rey felt a little dizzy though she managed to stumble out of the car and up to her apartment without falling to the ground.  She waved a last goodbye as Phasma pulled away once Rey was safely inside her apartment.  Inside it was quiet.  Her roommates were still asleep.  Rey tumbled to her room and threw off her pants, climbing into her bed that felt huge and cold without Phasma beside her.

 

 

“What’s wrong with you today?”  Ben asked Phasma as soon as they had raced to the goal post.  He had easily beat her.  It was never this easy.

“Just a little tired, I guess.”  Phasma replied.  In truth her body ached from carrying Rey around and competing with her the night before.  She had gone to bed at a later time and used muscles she hadn’t used so strenuously in a long time as well.  She was not at peak performance but she really didn’t care.  She wouldn’t change anything about her weekend so far.

“You’re tired?  Why’s that?”  Ben pried.  He seemed genuinely concerned and Phasma couldn’t be mad about that though it was slightly annoying.

“Eh, just, you know…”

“Not really.  You’re not one to complain.”

“Just…never mind, Ben.”  Phasma rolled her eyes, stretching her legs.  Ben studied her for a minute, his eyes darting along her body until he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Did you get laid?”  He asked.

“For fuck’s sake, Ben!”  Phasma exclaimed in irritation.

“That’s a yes.”  Ben added, shaking his head at her.  “Was it your Hound?”

“No.  And that’s none of your business.  Besides, Sandor is seeing someone now so it wouldn’t have been him anyway.”

“Is it Rey?”  Ben inquired again.

“I’m not playing this game.”  Phasma turned her back on him, headed to the gym locker rooms.

“Holy shit, it is!”  Ben laughed.  He ran alongside her, wide smile crossing his mouth as he caught up.  “How was it?”

“That is none of your business.”  Phasma declared though her memory of the last two days made it all but impossible to wipe the grin off her face.

“Damn, you haven’t been with a woman in…what, maybe college?”

“Shut up, Ben.”

 

 

Aphra came shuffling into the kitchen around ten while Rey was eating her cereal.

“You came back!”  Aphra joked.

“Of course I did.”  Rey shrugged.  “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I thought you’d be at Phasma’s still.”  Aphra replied nonchalantly.  Rey stared incredulously at her though Aphra seemed completely oblivious while she busily got her own cereal.

“What the-…?”  Rey questioned in astonishment.  “Why would you think I was at Phasma’s?”

“Where else would you be overnight?”

“Finn’s place maybe?”

“Yeah, no.  Leia called him and you weren’t there.”

“But why Phasma’s?”

“You’re not a very impulsive person.  Phasma is the only person you’ve shown interest in.  And holy shit, have you been interested.  I figured she was taking you up on your offers.”

“How did you know she was bi?”

“So you were at Phasma’s?”

“Fine.  Yes.  You were right.  How did you know?”

“I didn’t.”

“That’s it?  You just guessed?”

“Yeah.  I just guessed.  I believe congratulations are in order though.”  Aphra laughed.

“Don’t tell anyone just yet, all right.  It’s still too new.”

“No worries.  I’ve got your back.”  Aphra replied as she tipped the box of cereal into her bowl.  “But you gotta give me some details.”

“Ugh, I’m not doing that.”

“Aw, c’mon!  Is she as ripped as she looks?”

“More!  Holy hell, her thighs alone could kill someone.”

“I’m not into that kind of look but she pulls it off pretty well.  She makes muscles look sexy and I’m as straight as an arrow.”

“Last night we were at T-Cantina and I won a bet so she had to let me touch her abs.  Sexiest thing ever!”

“That’s nice but is she good with the most important muscle of all?”  Aphra asked.  Rey shot her a perplexed look.

“What?”  Rey asked, arching a brow in stupor.  

“You know what I mean.”  Aphra said before sticking out her tongue and pointing at it.  Rey pursed her lips, turning red in embarrassment, a crawling smile refusing to be wiped away.

 

 

Rey was up late studying for her exam tomorrow when she heard her phone ding, indicating a text.  She picked it up and felt a thrill course through her body as she read Phasma’s text.

P: __I’m going to bed.  Thinking about you__.

R: _ _I already thought about you today.__

P: _ _You did? I hope you made some more theories we can put into practice.__

R: __I’d love to practice with you some more.__

__Just so we’re clear I’m talking about sex._ _

P: __Haha, you don’t say?!__

__Good night my little monkey._ _

R: __Good night Captain.  See you tomorrow.__


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a happy ending! And you get a happy ending! Happy endings for everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More juvenile fluff. Sorry about that. I just want my girls to be happy together.

Rey walked on air.  She felt light and airy and nothing could sway her good mood.  It expounded one hundred percent as soon as she saw Phasma from across the expansive floor, going into her cubicle.  That blonde hair brought butterflies to her stomach, swarming harshly, time slowing to a crawl until she could be face to face with that beautiful face.  Rey was pleased when she peeked in the cubicle and saw Phasma working on her computer, unaware she was being watched, strong forearms rippling with the speed of her typing.

“Hi.”  Rey said, gaining her attention.  Phasma glanced quickly over, immediately flashing a warm smile at Rey.  It took all her strength not to go to Phasma and sit in her lap.

“Hi.”  Phasma returned.  “I was hoping you would come by.”

“Oh?”  Rey teased.  “Is there something I can do for you?”  Phasma shot her a knowing look but simply shook her head and handed her a paper with several coded digits on it.

“Would you mind retrieving these for me?”

“Not at all.”  Rey winked.  She turned to leave just as Unkar Plutt was moving into his cubicle, almost colliding with him.  “Oh, sorry.”  She replied in a completely neutral tone.

“No problem, honey.  Just get me those feeds by three.”  He winked.

She flinched at him with a slight frown before heading off again.  Unkar stared at Rey’s ass as she walked away.

“What I wouldn’t give to get me a piece of that.”  He growled.  Phasma shot him an irate look.

“I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t be interested in you.”  Phasma told him, keeping her temper.

“Oh, like she would be interested in someone like you?”  Unkar laughed.  “Keep dreaming, Tarkin.  She could get a ten.  You’re like a negative one.”

“That would make you a negative eleven.”

“Pfftt…you have no taste.”  Unkar replied, barely offended.  He turned back into his cubicle and Phasma, now miffed, turned back into hers.  It reminded her that it would probably be best to keep a lower profile for the remainder of Rey’s internship.

 

There was no way Rey could keep a secret like this from Finn and Rose.  They knew her too well.  She let them figure it out though, barely disguising her light touches and flirtations with Phasma as they interacted throughout the day.  

“Are you and Phasma hooking up?”  Finn asked her with narrowed eyes after Phasma left the break room they were sitting in.  Rey said nothing, merely dipping her head closer to her salad, unable to hide the wide smile across her face.  Finn and Rose unabashedly taunted Rey with glee until they were silenced when Tusk came walking in.  He noticed they stopped talking around him.  He gave them a sneer then meandered back out of the room.

 

Later on, Rey, Finn and Rose were working in the media room when Phasma popped in to speak with Poe.  She merely glanced in their direction, shooting them all a smile before exiting back out.

“You gotta be more discreet.”  Rose told Rey as soon as Phasma was out of sight.  “Maybe next time don’t give her the ‘fuck me’ eyes.”

“I don’t give her the ‘fuck me’ eyes.”  Rey protested.

“Yeah, you do.”  Finn contended.

“Fine.  But I’ve always given her the ‘fuck me’ eyes so nothing has really changed.  No one noticed before.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re much more obvious now.”  Rose replied.  “Just bring it down a notch.  Especially around Tusk or that guy from tech.  They’re always creeping on you.”

“Yeah,”  Finn agreed.  “Just until after your internship.”

“I get what you’re saying.”  Rey answered.  “And I’m going to do my best not to eye fuck Phasma, but I just fucking love her face, know what I mean?”

“Ugh.”  Rose said in disgust, she and Finn exchanging eye rolls.  “I’m not sure if you were making some kind of sexual remark but don’t say something like that again.”

 

On game night, Rey found she was something of a trending character within her university.  There were several poster boards with ‘Rey, will you marry me?’ waving among some of the student sections.

“How do they know my name?”  Rey asked as she looked out among the crowd.  The Captain merely shrugged but then pointed to her and made a motion with her hands that looked like she was making a tall, wavy vase on a turntable.

“Are you saying I’m fat?”  Rey laughed.  The Captain shook her head fervently.  “I’m hot.  I know what you mean.”  Rey replied.  The Captain nodded so hard it rattled the metal armor.  “Are you ready for this?”  The Captain gave her a thumbs up.  “Okay.  I’ll go out first then you follow, all right?”  She got another nod, this time not quite so assured.  Rey ran out onto the floor of the court and was surprised when she heard a subset of the audience cheer wildly for her.  She turned and saw a group of about twenty boys clamoring over the other to get her attention.  The Captain came out shortly and pretended to fall in love with her but was surprisingly met with boos as the group of boys gave him thumbs down in retaliation.  The Captain gave them a ‘what’s up?’ motion and was met with more boos.  She turned to face Rey and they both shrugged in unison.

The game was not a nail biter.  Their team was far better than the traveling team and the Captain worked with it.  She ran around rescuing damsels and hiding children again.  She shot her blaster at the opposing team and gave high fives to everyone who came to her with raised hands.  She stole a seat from one of the patrons on courtside and wouldn’t give it back until the man sat on her lap and gave her a hug.  Throughout all of this, the boys pining for Rey would heckle her, the Captain simply ignoring them.  Rey was irked, however.  Come half time she made a bet with the Captain and declared that if she won she would get to ride on her shoulders.  When she won, she postured onto her tall shoulders, waving to everyone from her giant height.

“You can ride on my shoulders, Rey!”  Came more shouting from the sideline.  Rey rolled her eyes and ignored them.  The Captain took everything in good stride, even coming to the group and offering handshakes as the game ended and everyone got up from their seats to go home.  The boys were snidely but nothing more and Rey grabbed the Captain’s arm, glancing back at the boys with irritation.  The Captain led her to the locker room and Rey locked the door behind them.

“I don’t like the way those guys treated you.”  She said.

“They’re just being idiots.”  Phasma remarked as she drew off her helmet, shaking the sweat out of her hair.

“Please don’t make excuses for them.”  Rey stated, arms crossing her chest.  Phasma looked over at her in blank bewilderment.

“I just called them idiots.  I didn’t know I was making excuses for them.”

“Making it out like idiots are allowed to act that way sounds like an excuse.”

“All right.  What would you like me to do next time?”  Phasma asked as she sat down on the bench and began taking off her boots.  Rey came over and began prying silver armor off her body.

“Kiss me.  You could shove it in their faces.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Fine then, carry me away like a white knight.”

“I believe you referred to white knighting as a feminist nightmare.”

“That’s true.  I did.”  Rey answered thoughtfully.  

“Not only that but I would dare to say that our own court antics might be perpetuating this kind of culture.”

“I don’t know.  I just don’t like how they have to try to emasculate you based on a possible infatuation with me, a person they don’t even know!”

“Well, considering I’m not a man, they can try to emasculate me all they want.”  Phasma declared, grabbing Rey by the waist and hauling her across her lap.  “And I have an infatuation with you.  What would you say about that?”  She dipped her head and kissed Rey passionately before pulling away.  Rey grabbed on to her merely to steady her head.

“I’d say that you’re nowhere near the level of infatuation I have with you.”  Rey replied teasingly.  They stripped the armor off of Phasma, fitting it inside the case and then made use of the  showers in the locker room.

 

 

It turned out Rey had an admirer inside the athletic building.  Rey had always known that Wedge Antilles seemed to have an attraction to her since the beginning of her internship, but with her time as a gopher nearing an end, Wedge had ramped up his efforts.  She was called to his cubicle and was given some folders to file but before she left he tried to make some small talk.

“So, what are you doing for the holidays?”  He asked her.

“I’m going back home.  My dad and I are staying in our cabin for a week so probably do some fishing or something.”  Rey replied.  “What are you doing for the holidays?”

“Well, I only get a week off.”  Wedge said.  She already knew this because Phasma only had one week off from work as well.  “But I’m probably going to stay here.  I don’t really have any plans.”

“I believe those are called staycations.”  Rey joked.

“Yeah.”  Wedge laughed, though it sounded a little nervous.

“Anyway, I better get to this.”  Rey said as she held up the folders.

“Oh, wait, Rey,”  Wedge called her back.  She looked at him confusedly.  “I was just wondering if you…uh…”  He started, his voice drifting in timbre.  She noticed his mouth didn’t seem to work the way he wanted it to.  She felt dread wash through her as she realized he was going to ask her out.  

“Well, if…if you aren’t, you know, doing anything…well, not now of course but after your internship…well, after you come back from holiday actually…if you’re not doing anything then…do you like coffee?  There’s this place…ugh, what am I saying?  Can I take you to get some coffee or, I don’t know, we can do dinner, or…”

“Wedge, are you asking me out?”  Rey asked directly.  He paused before nodding slowly.

“Yes?”

“My girlfriend wouldn’t appreciate that.”  Rey replied.

“Your girlfriend?”  Wedge asked incredulously.  “I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.”

“It’s new.  Took me forever to ask her out ‘cause I was so nervous.”  Rey chuckled, trying to disarm Wedge’s own nervousness.  “Thanks anyway.”

Rey took off before the awkwardness really set in.  She bumped into Unkar who flashed a look of annoyance before recognizing her and then setting into his ‘charm.’

“Well, well, look who decided to run int-…”

“Can it, Unkar.”  She replied with hardly a missed step as she resumed past him.

“I’m going to make sure you don’t get hired here!”  He yelled back.

 

 

Later, Rey told Phasma and they both shared a laugh.

“Poor Wedge.”  Phasma said.  “He must really like you if he asked you out.  He doesn’t have a bold bone in his body.  I still have this urge to rub it in his face though.”

“Don’t.”  Rey replied, sitting on her lap and kissing under her jaw.  “Not until after the holiday.  I don’t want everyone talking about us while we’re both there.”

“Oh, just while I’m still there…”  Phasma remarked.

“Of course!  I can’t wait to see Unkar’s face when I pull your face into my boobs.”

“You’re not really going to do that, are you?”

“I’m not _not_  going to do that.”

 

 

For the next several game nights, Rey and Phasma found the trend of heckling the Captain was growing exponentially.  The group of boys calling for Rey kept doubling with every game till it was a sea of poster boards with Rey’s name in the student section.  Rey did her best to ignore that side of the audience but it was getting harder especially since once or twice someone came running out on the court to jokingly carry her away.  She swatted at the knight-wanna-be until the Captain came storming across the court, chasing the boys away.  She got catcalls and wolf whistles and even Phasma, who was usually so calm, was beginning to lose her cool.  This night, the Captain swept Rey off her feet, carrying her to the back of the stadium and felt a full water bottle catch her on the back of the leg.  She pretended not to feel it but Rey could tell Phasma was unnerved.

“This will all be over soon.”  Rey reminded her.  Rey’s internship was ending in two weeks.  They had only two more games to go though and hopefully even Hux would be back after the two week break between semesters.  The Captain nodded his head in agreement.

The next game, the boys were downright hostile to the Captain.  Just to get them off their backs, Rey agreed to kiss a volunteer who could best the Captain at arm wrestling.  During half time a table was brought to the center of the court as three volunteers waited in unrestrained excitement to square off against the Captain.  The Captain sat down and pummeled the first volunteer.  The second was a little more difficult but the Captain managed to take him down without much of a fight.  The third volunteer spat on his hands and cockily sat down backwards on the chair, egging the Captain on with a taunting air.  The Captain sat still while the college boy grimaced and groaned, trying with all his might to pull the Captain’s arm back even an inch.  The Captain pretended to look at her watch, feigning a yawn as the boy pushed with all his might.  Finally, she decided it was time to start the next half and pushed.  She pinned the other boy’s hand in less than a second.  Complete humiliation colored his face as he ran back to his seat.  Rey came to the Captain and was about to plant a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek of her helmet but decided to go for the high five instead.  Perhaps, Phasma was right in that they were condoning this behavior by rewarding the Captain every game night after ‘winning’ her love.

Their last game they decided to turn the tables.  While the cheering section seemed about the same size as last game, they were still offensive towards the Captain.  The Captain came out first, waving to the audience.  Rey came out second and as soon as she was catcalled, the Captain pretended the wolf whistles were for him.  He began to show more interest in a couple of the aggressive boys.  The crowd laughed as he went on bended knee, asking for one of their hands in marriage.  Rey could see the look of bewilderment in the kid’s face.

Anytime the boys did something harassing towards Rey, the Captain would do it back to them with double the effort.  The crowd laughed at this display, roaring at how the tables had turned, finding humor in the red faces of the embarrassed and increasingly angry boys.  One boy came out onto the court to hand Rey a flower.  The Captain grabbed a giant cotton candy shaped in a flower and offered it to the same boy.  The Captain then pretended to be upset when the boy refused, drawing the crowd against the boy, who was feeling the burn of his pride redden his cheeks.  There was nothing the boys could do that would bring the crowd to their side.  The Captain was incredibly popular and all efforts to resist were met with boos.

One boy even pointed out that he was being harassed.  The Captain made a motion indicating ‘finally, he gets it!’ and pointed to Rey who nodded her head that it was indeed sexual harassment.  Somehow it was lost on a good portion of the boys but there were others who watched them, discovering the pathetic display relevant to them as they pursued Rey.

In the end, the Captain maintained an air of chivalry but not expected returns.  She escorted Rey off the court then did the same to Mara, not wanting her to feel left out.  She linked his arm with hers and walked out of the stadium, waving to the crowd.

 

 

“I was wrong about you, Hux.”  Mara said as they were now under the stadium.  “You’re not such a bad guy.”  The Captain bowed low to her in thanks and Mara giggled as she went to retrieve some water.  Rey came to her side a moment later looking defeated.

“Man, those assholes piss me off.”  She muttered.  The Captain nodded her head in agreement.  “But you did great out there, Captain.  Thanks for protecting me.”  The Captain gave her a thumbs up.  They were suddenly accosted by a man who Rey didn’t recognize but she saw the Captain stand at attention like a real soldier.

“Good work out there.”  He said to the Captain.  He was in his sixties, tall and thin with sharp ridged cheekbones and spoke with the same clipped accent Phasma did.  He held his arms linked behind his back which gave him the air of one who was quite respectable.  The Captain paused momentarily before bowing her head solemnly.  The man smirked, glancing at Rey and a few others before drawing his attention back to the Captain.

“Hux, is it?  I believe I know your father.  Dare I say you’ve been training with someone to be the Captain?”  He continued.  The Captain shook her head.  “Really?  I happen to know of someone who was quite astounding at it.  You remind me of her.”  

The Captain did not respond.  The man’s face fell and he grimaced at the Captain.

“Well then, when you’ve properly dressed, please meet me in your father’s office.  There’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”  He strongly requested.  The Captain slowly nodded though there was a note of worry in her posture.  The man stared hard at the Captain, Rey now realizing they were of the same height, before striding decorously down the stadium corridor.  A few people glanced at him, evidently recognizing the man, giving him a respectful nod as he passed.

Rey followed the Captain into the locker room, locking the door behind them, finally turning to the Captain as she pulled her helmet off, blonde hair cascading out, concerned blue eyes looking thoughtfully to the floor.

“Who was that?”  Rey more demanded than asked.  He had given her enough alarm to be tensed by the situation.

“My uncle.”  Phasma declared.

“Your uncle?”  Rey replied incredulously.  “Does he know you’re Captain Coruscant?”

“He must.  He certainly has a strong suspicion anyway.”

“Is he someone important?”

“Used to be.  Up until four years ago he was the president of this university.”

“Holy shit!”  Rey remarked.  “That’s really important.  Is this cause for alarm?  Can he get you fired?”

“He’s probably more upset that I didn’t come to him when I got roped into this than he is about me covering for Hux.”  Phasma theorized as she shucked off her armor.  “I’ll find out soon enough.”

 

After Phasma showered and changed, she went up to Brendol Hux’s office expecting him to be there but the only one in the room was her uncle.

“Ah, Phasma.”  He smiled at her with his gaunt face.  “Have a seat.”

“Uncle Wilhulf.”  Phasma acknowledged, sitting in the seat opposite him.  “I hope you’ve been well.”

“You would know if you were coming to the house over the holidays.”  He replied with a note of sadness.  “As it is, I’ve come to rescue you from the mad clut-…”

“I don’t need rescuing, Uncle Wilhulf.”  Phasma interrupted, crossing her arms defiantly.  Wilhulf Tarkin sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose in tired reflection.

“I know this is late coming,”  he began.  “But I’m here to help.  I know I didn’t sponsor you seven years ago when I should have but I knew you could do it on your own.  I didn’t want to detract from your own achievements.”

“So you’ve said.”  Phasma replied.  “But Brendol Hux did what you wouldn’t and now I owe him.”

“You owe him nothing and you know it.”  He admonished.  “Everyone was clamoring to sponsor you.  He simply got to you first.”

“There was no one around to warn me about the consequences at the time.”  Phasma sneered.  Wilhulf focused his eyes on the ceiling, bringing them back to her when he had stilled his temper.

“I can never apologize enough.  My regret at splitting our family has pained me for years, but this is something I can finally do right by you.  Allow me to be your Deus Ex Machina.”

“At least you’re calling it like it is.”  Phasma huffed.  “But I’m not sure what you can do since you are no longer a standing director here.”

“Please, Phasma,”  Wilhulf replied with a dismissive tone.  “Do not underestimate my power.  The clout that remains in my hands could crush many Hux’s.”

“I have missed your humbleness, dear Uncle.”  Phasma said, though her voice betrayed a sliver of humor.

“And I have missed your yielding nature, my beloved niece.”  Tarkin smiled.

 

Rey paced her apartment for over an hour until Phasma finally called her.  At the caller ID, Rey snatched the phone, pressing the receive button harder than necessary.

“Tell me everything!”  She practically shouted.

“I have good news and bad news.”  Phasma replied.  “I’ll tell you everything if you’ll come to my place tonight.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

 

“Tell me everything!”  Rey cried as soon as Phasma opened the door to let her in.

“You sound like a broken record.”  Phasma said.  She seemed to be in a good mood which struck Rey that the bad news couldn’t be all that bad.

“What’s up with your uncle?  What did he say?”

“Well, he has quite a lot of influence in the university.  He’s going to make it known that Armitage Hux has been in rehab the entire time and that I was pulled into mascot duty because Brendol threatened to fire me.”

“So, what’s the good news?  That Armitage is getting called out?”

“Sure, I guess.  I was thinking it was that I wouldn’t have to be a mascot anymore.”

“After you did a full semester of it?”  Rey asked.  “That’s good but it’s a little late.  What’s the bad news?”

“I might get reprimanded anyway.  My uncle is going to get us a hearing on Monday.”

“Will you lose your job?”

“I don’t know but I’m not very worried about it.  Right now I just want to watch Outland Base and cuddle with my girlfriend.”  Phasma said, pulling Rey to her.

“Did you just call me your girlfriend?”  Rey exclaimed happily.  “Are we exclusive?”

“I was hoping so.”  Phasma slightly frowned.  “Are you seeing anyone else?”

“Nope!  Are you?”

“Not at all.”

“Then you’re mine, Captain.”  Rey laughed.

“All yours, Monkey.”

 

Wilhulf Tarkin did not exaggerate his authority.  He brought Phasma with him to an emergency meeting, accusing Brendol Hux of fraud, extortion and improper use of his position.  He managed to compile a bank of evidence against the director and his son which resulted in Armitage being kicked out of the school and Brendol being fired.  Phasma was lightly reprimanded for not coming to the board but because they understood the precarious position she was placed in (and possibly because she had thrilled the entire board when she secretly pretended to be Captain Coruscant) they not only did not fire her but also promoted her within the athletics department.  She was now director of operations for all indoor sports, a position that Phasma had coveted for a while.  After the meeting, Phasma hugged her uncle, thanking him for pulling her through and landing her the job she wanted.  Wilhulf hoped this had amended his previous errors and that she was not obligated but still invited to the estate over the holidays.  Phasma, knowing her brother would also be there, accepted then and there.

 

On Tuesday everyone had heard about Brendol Hux being fired.  It was the most talked about subject of the department.  Phasma’s promotion and that she was secretly the Captain was second.  She answered questions from everyone and thanked them for the congratulations.  No one said anything about her uncle and she wondered what they knew of it, but after asking Poe and Rey about what they heard, neither one admitted to hearing about him.  It seemed her uncle had put in every effort to make this promotion her success again, not allowing anyone to see her as riding on the coattails of nepotism.

 

Friday morning saw Phasma working in her new office with a knock on the door jarring her out of her thoughts.  She smiled widely at the visitor.

“Hello, director.”  Rey said as she came to her desk, leaning her butt against the edge.  Phasma let her gaze travel down Rey’s body, lingering on the areas that gave Phasma the most exhilaration.  “You got something for me?”

“I do.”  Phasma replied, glad to see Rey’s brow raise in anticipation.

“Give it to me, then.”  Rey teased.  Phasma stood up, raising to her full height, Rey leaning back as Phasma leaned into her, their bodies not quite connecting but the heat mixing between them.  Phasma reached behind Rey, her face coming within centimeters of the brunette’s as she grabbed a post-it note and brought it into view.

“Will you get these files for me?”  Phasma practically whispered into her mouth.

“I will do anything you want me to.”  Rey responded, snatching the post-it from Phasma’s grasp and biting her lower lip teasingly.  Rey slid past Phasma, taking a last excited glance back at her before exiting out the office.  They had agreed that no one in the department needed to know about their relationship, though Rey’s desire to tell everyone, especially Unkar Plutt, simmering close to the surface.  Phasma didn’t need more controversy on top of the Hux fiasco, despite her coming out a hero.

 

Rey was set to leave on holiday tomorrow morning.  She would be gone for three weeks before coming back for her last semester and graduating with a degree in athletic administration.  They were both settled comfortably on the couch in Phasma’s apartment, talking about everything and nothing.

“Aphra told me she only has one roommate now.”  Rey commented.  “I’m not over here that often, am I?”

“I’m not sure.”  Phasma replied.  “Let me ask my new roommate.”  Rey smirked, looking away in embarrassed defeat as Phasma laughed and brought her closer.

“I’m leaving.”  Rey stated as she made to get up.  Phasma grabbed her by the wrist and teasingly plunked her down on her lap.

“If you leave now, you won’t get your present till after you come back.”

“You got me a present?”

“Yes.  Do you want it?”

“Of course!  Where is it?”  Phasma got up off the couch and retrieved a small 5x8 inch sized present  She handed it to Rey before sidling up next to her again.  Rey tore off the wrapping paper and laughed as soon as the item was revealed.

“How did you take this?”  Rey inquired.  It was a frame that encased two photos; one of Phasma in the Captain’s uniform with helmet, the other of Phasma without the helmet.  She was standing in what looked like a dark corridor, making it seem like she was in a futuristic setting such as a spaceship.  It contrasted with the chrome of the armor, giving her a majestic metal warrior look.

“Ben.  I roped him in yesterday.  This is in the corridor to the football field.”

“Didn’t he wonder why you were doing this?  What did you tell him?”

“I told him it was for your night time fantasies.”  Phasma answered, receiving a light punch in her arm from Rey.

“You better not have.”

“No, I told him it was a joke present.  He didn’t seem to question it.”

“Well, that ‘s good.  Also, I have a present for you.”

Rey reached into her backpack and drew out a box wrapped in red paper.  Phasma dug into it and laughed hysterically when she pulled out the stuffed monkey from the box.

“It has velcro hands so that you can hang it off your shoulders.”  Rey said as she gripped one of the velcro hands in between her fingers.

“This is so cute!  I’ll wear it every time I miss you.”  Phasma replied with a great smile.

“That better be every day that I’m gone.”

“It will be.”  Phasma answered, dragging her down on the couch and kissing her senseless.

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

Rey came strolling through the offices of the athletic department wearing a fancy new outfit that suggested ‘professional.’  Poe Dameron, Unkar Plutt and Wedge Antilles happened to be walking by and they stopped when they saw Rey.

“Hey, Rey, haven’t seen you since you finished your internship.”  Poe smiled as he gave her a hug.

“Just finished my last semester.  I graduated a week ago.”

“Congratulations!  To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Came to see Phasma.”

“Oh?”  Unkar asked gruffly.  “Job interview?”  He was talking to her but his eyes lingered on her blouse.  She remembered when he threatened to sabotage any job offers she might receive in the department.

“No.  I already have a job.  I start Monday.”

“Where at?”

“With the Coruscant Senators.  I’m starting out as a scheduling coordinator.”

“Nice!  Congratulations again!”

“I heard Hux Jr. got a job there.”  Wedge mentioned with an arrogant smirk.

“Yeah.  He’s the ticket sales guy.”

“Bit of a disparity there.”  Poe laughed.

“Yeah.  Kind of.”  Rey nodded.

“I guess his dream of professional mascot didn’t pan out.”  Poe remarked.

“Wasn’t really close.”  Wedge laughed.  “He probably should have had a fall back.”

“So, why come to see Phasma?”  Unkar asked.  It wouldn’t have been a strange question if he hadn’t cut through their humor with his serious tone.

“We’re going to go get some lunch.”

Rey could see each of them arching their brows in varying degrees of perplexity.  Unkar’s, by far, were the most furrowed.

“I didn’t know you were friends.”  Wedge mentioned.

“I wouldn’t really say friends.”  Rey smiled.

Phasma suddenly came around the corner and spying Rey talking to the others, walked towards them curiously.

“Hey.”  She said to Rey as she neared.  “I thought you were going to wait for me down in the lobby.”

“I wanted to come say hello to everyone.”

“And brag about her new job.”  Poe smiled.

“That too.”

“All right.  Well, let me go grab my jacket from my office and then we can leave.”  Phasma replied.

“I’ll be right here, babe!”  Rey yelled to her as she walked away.  Phasma suddenly stopped mid step and glanced back in Rey’s direction then with a shake of her head resumed towards her office.  There was a short silence between Poe, Wedge and Unkar as they stared at Rey.

“So, you and Phasma…?”  Poe asked.

“Yup.”  Rey answered, unable to hide her grin.

“During your internship?”  Unkar glared.

“Nope.”  Rey lied.

Phasma came back quickly, probably not wanting Rey to mention anything else while she was gone.  She hardly gave Rey enough time to say goodbye before they were out the door of the offices.

“I wish you had told me you were going to do that.”  Phasma said as they walked towards her car.

“Where’s the fun in that?  You gave me no time to shove your face in my boobs in front of Unkar though.  I suspect that was on purpose.”

“I’m not sure I want everyone talking about that particular incident.  I did happen to catch Unkar’s face as I passed by and it did give me a smug sense of satisfaction.”

“Good!  Now let’s head over to that little cantina near Main Street.”

“I thought you hated that place.”

“I do.  The food sucks.  But I hear Tusk is a busboy there and I have an urge to rub my new job and girlfriend in his face.”

“All right, Monkey.”  Phasma laughed.  “This is evidence that I love you, right?”

“As you should, Captain.”  Rey smiled.  “As you should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope this was not a disappointing ending because I'm well aware it was not wrapped up all that well. I know I shouldn't point out the flaws but the whole white knighting subplot was unnecessary/went nowhere and Uncle Wilhulf saving Phasma is pure lazy writing. Also, why she needed to be sponsored? No idea. This story was a car that I drove off the road a few times.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to anyone who read this and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems hastily written, it's because it is. There is a particular scene in my head that I'm dying to get to but gotta have the build up first.


End file.
